I am here for you Tezuka love story
by firefly189
Summary: A girl who is struggling, and only the prince of tennis guys can help her. Tezuka/oc pairing
1. Chapter 1

Name: Serenity Monoke  
height: 5'5  
Eyes: red  
Hair: short gold-brown, around her chin.  
Hobbies: likes music, and loves playing tennis, in fact it is her life.  
School year: third year  
age: 14 (same as Tezuka)  
what you wear: you wear baggy clothes when playing sports. You wear jeans and tank tops when going out. You don't like wearing skirts, so at school you wear the boy's uniform, and because of your past you are allowed to. (Which I'll explain as the story goes on.)  
Personality: You are cold towards new people, and don't really talk a lot. But, are kind towards friends.  
Continue.  
Story start:  
You woke up before the alarm, and decide to go to school early, so that you don't get lost and can sign up for the tennis team. You remembered from Ryuzaki, who had helped you move into your house during the summer, that the school was only two blocks begin to walk to school, and after awhile, you see some boys wearing blue jackets that say Siegaku Regulars. You decide to follow them because they are wearing Seigaku uniforms, and figure you'll get to the school quicker this way.

Sorry got to go, it is late and I am tired. Please, give me feedback. I promise to continue later.  
Picture of you in results. Bye.

This is her


	2. Chapter 2

I started this in the summer two years ago, and posted this on quizilla before. I hope you enjoy.

Recap:  
You decided to follow the boys, in Seigaku Regular jackets to the school.  
continue  
As you were following the boys to school, you noticed that two boys, one with blue black spikey hair and a red haired one, that looked like a cat, with a bandage on his cheek; were pushing and joking around with a short greenish blackish haired boy. Suddenly the short boy was pushed into the street, where you noticed an oncoming, speeding car, and it was not stoping.  
"Ryoma, watch out!" Shouted a boy with a bowl buz cut with two bangs sticking out.  
chapter break  
Without a thought, you rush out into the street and push the short boy out of harm's way. However, you were left with the car still coming at you. Just as the car was going to hit you, you jump into the air and land on the hood of the car. The car slammed on its breaks, and you go flying, only to be caught by a boy with golden brown hair and glasses.  
continue  
You quickly got off the boy, and brushed yourself off. "I am sorry. I hope you are not hurt." You ask looking down at the boy with glasses, who had saved you from getting hurt. "I am fine." He answered monotonously. you stick out your hand and he takes it pulling himself up. You were staring into his yellow gold eyes until, you were interupted by the man who had been driving the car.  
The man was running around and flailing his arms around, while shouting "WAAH!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ANYONE!! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!!!!" "Hey, we're okay, no one got hurt." You respond calmly and monotonously, as though this happens all the time.  
Obviously, the man did not hear you, for he fell to his knees, crying "WHY ME?!! I NEVER MEANT FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!" "Hey Mister! Everyone is fine, so stop making a scene!" responds the short boy.  
"Really?! Everyone is fine!?" He asks through slitted fingers.  
Once the man calms down and realizes everyone is okay, he drives away.  
chapter break  
After the drama ends, everyone resumes walking to school. "Are you alright?" asks the short boy. "Yes, I am fine. Ryoma right?" I ask. "Hey, how'd you know his name?" asks the blue black spikey haired boy. "I heard his name called when the car was going to hit him." I respond.  
"Oh! I see, that was a pretty good move with the car. My name is Takeshi Momoshiro! But you can call me Momo Are you new to Seigaku? I see you have the Seigaku uniform, although it is the boy's uniform." He states.  
"I am new and my name is Serenity Monoke." I respond, avoiding the fact that I am wearing the boy's uniform.  
"Saa, I am shusuke Fuji. Nice to meet you." A boy with light brown hair responded. Momo interupts and intoduces found out the red haired boy with the bandage on the cheek was Eiji Kikumaru. The boy with the black spikey hair and glasses, that seemed to always keep his eyes hidden, was Sadaharu Inui. A shy boy with brown hair sticking up in a swirl was Takashi Kawamura. You also found out that the boy who shouted to Ryoma to move was Shuichiro Oishi. In additon, you also noticed that Momo seemed to have a problem with a boy who always said "fssssh!" and had a bandana on; Momo seemed hesitent to introduce Kaoru Kaido.  
Just as Momo was going to introduce you to the boy who had saved you from injury, he interupts stating "Kunimitsu, Tezuka."  
After all the introductions, you realize that you are at the school.  
You leave the boys in search of Ryuzaki sensei.  
With the Boys:  
"Wow, she is interesting! wonder why she wears the boy's uniform?" Momo sates.  
All of them were wondering about this new mysterious girl that seemed to appear out of no where.  
pictures in results  
sorry got to go. There is a storm coming. Please give feedback

Thank you! feedback apreciated. This is you! Check the see all posible results to see the picture of the Seigaku Regulars.

This is the Seigaku Regulars.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:  
You left the Seigaku Regulars wondering about your mysterious self, in search of Coach Ryuzaki.  
story start  
You walk through the gates thinking, this is my new and only school I've ever been to. No!, I don't want to think about my past right now. If I think about it now, then I will start to worry about... "Ah! Serenity, I was looking for you. I see you made it to the school. No problems then?" You turn around to see Coach Ruzaki. "No, no problems finding the school. I followed the tennis team here, but I could have very well found it myself, Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki." you answered. "Hey, I am not that old! if anything just call me Great Aunt Ryuzaki! it's not my fault your parents decided to have you early in life then later." your face paled at the mention of your parents. Coach Ryuzaki was oblivious that what she said affected you so much. Great Aunt Ryuzaki was mumbling about being only 58, but then, when she realized she said her true age, she said she was only 48. It was funny really. "Oh dear I have gone and said something I shouldn't have! I am so dumb! Please forgive me, I wasn't thinking when I mentioned your parents! I just can't believe what your parents did to..." "Please stop! I am trying to get away from it all, I just don't want to think about it right now, Great Aunt Ryuzaki, please." you said quitely. you never yell when you are mad or upset, however, people are able to still hear you, and they feel guilty Great Aunt sighs and says "You'll have to face it sooner or later." "I know, I have tried many times but no one beleives me, until now that is." You respond looking up at Coach Ryuzaki. "we will go get your schedule, and then we can sign you up for the girls tennis team, okay? You'll like that right?" She asks. "Yes, Thank you for caring Great Aunt Ryuzaki." You respond.  
I have to go, there is a storm coming, but I will try to write tomorrow. Sorry it is short, but some stuff was hinted about your past.

picture of Regulars

picture of you


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:  
Coach Ryuzaki is your Great, Great Aunt. However, Coach Ryuzaki wants to be called Great Aunt or just Coach Ryuzaki. Your Great Aunt was taking you to get your schedule, and to sign you up for the girl's team.  
Continue  
Story Start:  
"Oh, so this is your niece you were telling us about." I swept dropped at the mention of niece, it is just like Coach Ryuzaki to sugar coat the truth. "She is so cute! Is she anything like you, Ryuzaki? Is she going to try out for tennis? Is she any good?" The receptionist kept asking questions. "Enough Cindy! Let me answer some questions. Not all at once, though." "Serenity is going to try out for the tennis team. And you'll just have to see if she is any good at tennis." Coach Ryuzaki answered, walking away. "Is that your way of saying you don't know how well your niece can play?" Cindy asked with an, I got you figured out, voice. "No!" answered Coach Ryuzaki with a sweat drop, and started mumbling about not seeing her niece for ten years. Cindy just laughed and started working on the computer, while Coach Ryuzaki scowled as she walked to her office.  
I followed Coach Ryuzaki in silence, preferring it this way. I was grateful to my Great Aunt for answering the receptionist's questions because I did not want to.  
Coach Ryuzaki looked up from my schedule and said "Mhm, it seems you have the same schedule as Tezuka, who is captain of the boys team. I'll introduce you after we get you signed up for the girl's tennis team." "I've met him." I answer in a monotone voice.  
Coach Ryuzki could tell that I did not want to talk at the moment, and figured that I had met him on the way to school.  
"Well, in that case I'll just have him show you around, until you recognize this place." She said with a smile. I sighed "That's okay Coach Ryuzaki, you don't have to go to the trouble. I can find my own way around the school." "Nonsense, it is no problem at all." Coach Ryuzaki answered with a sadistic smile, which made my stomache unsettled. "ano (um), Coach Ryuzaki? Why are you smiling in that way?" I ask in a frightened way. "Mhm? Oh nothing, look we are at my office." She answers with a just forget about it, while unlocking her office door.  
"You can take a seat while I look for the application." Coach Ryuzaki responds while searching in her desk for the signup sheet.  
Sorry, I have to go. But I promise to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:  
Coach Ryuzaki was searching for an application form for the girl's team while, you sat in front of her desk.  
"Ah-huh! I found it. Here you are," Coach Ryuzaki said handing you the forms. "Arigato (Thank you), Coach Ryuzaki" You respond, starting to fill out the application. "If you fill out the application before lunch, then you can play tennis in the club after school. I have your tennis equipment with me, for some reason it got shipped to my house instead of yours. Sigh, I wish you would reconsider living on your own, but I can understand that you would like to live by yourself, after what you experienced with..." "Here are the forms Coach Ryuzaki, I finished them." You said handing them to her. "na-nande? (Wha-What?), how were you able to fill it out so fast?" Your Great Great Aunt said while flipping through the three pages. "All of this is in Japanese calligraphy too, how were you able to do this." Your Great, Great Aunt asks, while looking up at you. You simply shrug your shoulders. "May I have my schedule? I believe classes are going to start soon. And I want to get there on time." you ask, while holding out your hand.  
"Oh, Sure! Here you are. Are you sure you don't want to be shown around?" Your Great Aunt asks with some concern while handing over the schedule. "Positive. See you later, Coach Ryuzaki." You respond while heading to the door.  
You open the door, and just as you are walking out, you bump into a hard chest. You look up to meet cold, glaring gold eyes staring down at you with a stoic face. "Sorry." You say while sidestepping to get out of the way. All you want is to be alone right now. "Serenity?!" You look up to see Oishi, and figure you had just run into Tezuka. "Ano (um) hi, I was just going to class." You respond, while walking away, giving the cold shoulder.  
Oishi's pov.  
"Wow! That was harsh. What did I do to deserve that?" Oishi asked a bit concerned. "Sigh; don't worry about it Oishi" Tezuka said while closing his eyes.  
"Sigh, Don't worry about her, she is just going through a rough time right now." Coach Ryuzaki responds with a regretful voice.  
Oishi thought it was strange for Coach Ryuzaki to be concerned for Serenity, but shrugged it off, thinking it was none of his business.  
"How is the team going?" Coach Ryuzaki asked. "Everyone is working hard." Oishi responds. "I have high expectations for everyone." Tezuka simply stated while looking out the window at the team.  
Your pov.  
You had your schedule out while looking at a map of the school. "Nya, Serenity-chan!" You looked up to see Kikumaru Eiji, and beside him was Shusuke Fuji. "Oh, Hi" You respond, looking back at the map of the school. "Are you lost? Nya!" Eiji practically shouted. You covered your ears and responded "No, just memorizing where things are, thank you though." You respond, walking away. "Are you sure you can find all your classes? Eiji and I have some time to show you around if you like," Fuji asked. "No, I am fine. I have memorized the map of the school." You respond with a shrug of your shoulders and walk to your first class. "Bye Serenity-chan!" Eiji yells. You simply lift your arm up straight over your shoulder.  
Eiji pov  
"Why is she cold-hearted? Nya" Eiji asks looking up at Fuji in his chibi form with teary big eyes. "saa, I don't know Eiji. I just think that she is having a difficult time and needs time adjusting. Lets go to class, Eiji" Fuji responds. "mhm, okay! Nya!" Eiji says while jumping onto Fuji in his normal form "Nya! Getty-up!" Eiji says. "Alright. Alright. Eiji, just this once." Fuji responds with a widening smile. "Hey, Fuji?" Eiji asks looking down at Fuji's face. "Yeah, Eiji?" Fuji responds looking up at Eiji's face, who looks solemn. "Do you think there is away to get Serenity to like us?" Eiji asks sadly. "I think in time, she'll come around, but she needs to learn to trust people." Fuji says as he slides Eiji off his back. "Hoi, hoi! (Hey, hey!) I wanted to be dropped into my seat not outside the door." "saa, Too bad, you'll just have to walk to your seat." Fuji responds walking into the classroom. "Nya!, You're no fair! Practice was brutal today, and you're just going to leave your pal behind?! Some friend you are!" Eiji responds with a pout, while walking in the classroom to sit down in his seat. "saa, you're not the only one that suffered during practice, besides I did not want to pick you back up after I had put you down." Fuji responds with a small smile, which was a little sadistic. "Nya! You're cruel, Fuji" Eiji responds.  
Your pov.  
You opened the door of your classroom, and saw the students talking with each other and the teacher trying to quite everyone down. The room went quite as all attention went to you. The teacher turned to see you with a relieved look on her face. "Oh, you must be the new student. Would you please introduce yourself." The teacher asks. You turn to the class and say "I am Serenity Monoke, I just moved from California. That is all for now." "ah, very... nice Monoke-san, I am Negi-sensei. And what are your likes and dislikes?" asks sensei Negi. "I am sorry, but I do not want to say" You respond coldly. The teacher sweat drops and says "Very well then, you will sit in the empty seat next to Tezuka. Tezuka, will you please raise your hand to show Ms. Monoke where her seat is." However, you had started walking to your seat having spotted the empty seat and Tezuka. You were halfway to your seat before Tezuka had time to raise his hand. As you were walking by students you caught conversations, "Did you see her eyes, they're red." One girl said "Yeah, that is weird." Another girl said. "She is fine." One boy said. "Do you think I have a chance?" Another one asked. You just ignored everyone as you sat in your seat and stared out the window, down at the cherry blossom trees. You were completely oblivious of a girl who was glaring at you. However, someone noticed this and decided to keep an eye out for anything suspicious.


	6. Chapter 6

In the next chapter there will be a tennis match. I hope you enjoy.

Recap:  
A girl was glaring at you, and someone noticed and decided to keep an eye on you, in case something bad happened to you.  
story start  
You were relieved to find that you did not have to introduce yourself to a new class, except for electives, because everyone could choose whatever they wanted, and teachers because you stay with the class the whole day. "Hello, I am Megumi-sensei. I am a substitute teacher for Kagura-sensei who is on maternal leave. Now onto the lesson." replied the teacher. You realized that you had already learned the math lesson. You turned your attention out the window. You noticed that the Cherry Blossom trees were a beautiful pink, with white and pink colors mixing together, yet standing out from each other. The sun shining on the Cherry blossoms gave off an aura of purity. The smell of sweet sugar filled the air as a breeze from the window blew in from the Cherry Blossom trees. "Yolande, do you think you can answer this problem?" asked Megumi-sensei. "Ano...(um) ah...ask Serenity, the new girl, if she knows the answer. I bet she doesn't." stated Yolande smugly. You looked at the girl with her fake blond hair and glared. All the boys grumbled saying it was not fair to make the new girl answer the math equation. "Serenity, do you think you can solve the equation? This way I can see how well you understand." asks Megumi-sensei. "Sigh, I need a calculator." you respond annoyed. Tezuka passes you his calculator without looking up. You walk to the board with calculator in hand, stopping at Yolande's desk. "You don't know how to do the problem, do you? Will don't worry, I'll help you understand." You respond quietly, so that only she can hear. You walk up to the board and solve the problem. a+b=2a-2b=2(a+b) "The answer is four." You respond calmly. "Tha-that is Cor-correct." Megumi-sensei responded surprised. Yolande thinking that you played her, decided to get revenge on you. You noticed on your way to your seat, that Yolande had a vicious look in her eyes, and decided to be careful, while around her. Your intuition was right because just as you were walking by, she stuck out her foot to trip you. You quickly sidestepped out of the way, and glared at her that said Move-Your-Foot-Unless-You-Want-To-Die. "Could you move you foot, so that I may go sit down in my seat." You stated in a way that was not a question. Yolande gulped, and move her foot out of the way shakily. You returned to your seat without anyone saying anything else.  
In science class you were partnered up with Tezuka. You noticed Tezuka walk over to an empty burner. However, you went to the wall that held the lab coats and grabbed two. As you were walking to Tezuka, you felt the steely glares of the girls in the class. You thought to yourself, it is not my fault I got paired up with him, if anything the girls should be mad at the teacher. Luckily you made it to Tezuka without any mishaps and handed the lab coat to him. The teacher had just finished putting the instructions on the board. You realized you had done this lab before, and started answering the lab questions and observations. You handed Tezuka the chemicals without looking up from your paper, and Tezuka verified the labels.  
Suddenly you heard a cry of alarm behind you, which drew your attention and made you lay down your pencil. In an instant, you turned around and caught the test tube before it could break. You calmly hand the test tube to a white haired girl. "Arigato (Thank you) Serenity." responds the white haired girl in a soft voice. You nod and look over at their experiment, to find a vicious black colored substance and a smell of rotten eggs. "If you add 50ml of Magnesium, then you can salvage you experiment. Just be careful." You respond. "What?! Who does she think she is?! Excuse me, But we're fine, Thank you very Much!" responds a nasally, red haired girl that matched her personality. "Well, at least one of you has manners, and your welcome." You said turning around to stare at the front of the room, because you were finished with the lab. "Aine, Don't listen to that red eyed devil freak. She doesn't know what she is talking about." said the red haired girl. "I don't know Yukino, she sounded sure of herself." Responded Aine. "That doesn't mean anything." Said Yukino. "Serenity got that math equation right, when nearly half the class did not know the answer." "So, that just means she's smart in math. Besides, the added ingrediant is not in the instructions; she probably wants us to get a bad grade. Just don't add it in. I am the captain of the girl's team." Yukino answered in a smug voice. Yukino then turned to talk her friends. Aine took this chance to add the 50ml of Magnesium. You turned to see Aine adding the chemical to the experiment; she looked up at you with a smile. You nodded with a small smile. The experiment began to turn clear, with a solid at the bottom of the test tube, and the smell of rotten eggs dissipated. Yukino turned to Aine and said "see, I told you it would be fine. All you have to do is listen to me." Aine just looked to me and mouthed thank you. You nodded, and turned your attention to the teacher, ignoring Tezuka, who was staring at you. You greatly appreciated the silence that Tezuka gave off. However, at the same time you wondered what he was thinking. The teacher was walking around going to each students experiment and grading it. The teacher then walked over to over to your experiment, and nodded his head. "Very good. Keep up the good work." Raka-sensei responded as he wrote on the clipboard and walked away. Tezuka began to clean up the experiment, while you cleaned out the test tubes. Once everyting was cleaned up, the bell rang, signifying it was lunch time.  
You walked to the cafeteria and joined the lunch line. After eight minutes of being in the lunch line you end up with a ham sandwich and a salad. As you were looking for an empty table, you noticed Eiji and Momo waving their arms, and shouting "Nya! Serenity come eat with us!" You shake your head no and start walking to an empty table, where you sit down. "Serenity, Why!?" Eiji wails in a hurt voice. You begin to eat, when you notice Eiji dragging Oishi, while Momo followed dragging Ryoma with him, and Fuji went along with a sadistic smile. You could hear Oishi say "Eiji, I think we should leave Serenity alone." "But why?! I want to sit and eat with her!" Eiji wailed while pulling Oishi harder. "Fine, but only for alittle while. There is no talking you out of this idea, when you are like this." Oishi sighed. "Momo-senpai, why are you doing this?! I want to eat in peace! Leave me alone." Ryoma shouted. "Because this is fun, and we want to hang out with you." Momo responded. "HELP! Fuji-senpai!" Ryoma yelled at Fuji with pleading eyes. Fuji just laughed and said "No, I think I'll just watch." while walking with a mischievous smile on his face. "Nya! Serenity, why didn't you sit with us?" Eiji asked with tears comming out of his eyes like a waterfall. "Because, I wanted to eat in peace." "But I wanted to sit and eat with you, Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji wailed loudly. You looked around you to see everyone was staring at the scene Eiji was making. Great! Eiji drew unwanted attention towards me, you thought to yourself with a sweat drop. "Sigh, fine you can sit with me." You said with resignation. "Nya! Thank you Serenity!" He said jumping up and hugging you. Eiji sat to your right with Oishi sitting on his other side. Ryoma was forced to sit on your left with Momo on his other side, forcing him to stay, and Fuji sat across from Eiji. "How was your morning classes, Serenity? How do you like the school?" Eiji asked. "Fine, and school is school." You respond looking around and seeing all the girls glaring at you with Don't-You-Dare-Steal-Our-Boys. Atleast I don't have everyone staring at me like before, you think to yourself. However, vicious fan-girls are scary. You shudder at the thought. "Do you like tennis Serenity-Senpai? asked Momo. "Serenity is fine, and yes I do like it." You respond. "Oh, Are you any good?" Eiji asks with interest. "Eiji, don't be rude. You don't have to answer if you don't want to Serenity." Oishi responds in a motherly way. "How was that rude? Was I rude?" Eiji asks looking at everyone, but mainly you. "I have signed up for the girls tennis team. You'll just have to wait and see." You respond monotonously. "You're no fun Serenity." Eiji says poutingly. "Oh well. Talk to you later." You say while getting up to throw away your trash, and walking out the entrance.  
However, as you walk out the door you bump into Yukino and Yolande who was behind her with a smug smile. "I heard you're trying out for the girls team," Yukino states. You look at them and say "What is it to you?" "You think you can just waltz in here and think you're all that don't you? Well you have another thing comming. I have been captain of the girls tennis team for a year, and have played tennis for five years. I just want you to stay away from the Regulars and let the senpais of tennis have them." Yukino responds. "Yeah, stay away from the Regulars if you know what's good for you." adds Yolande. "Whatever, you can have them for all I care. But let me set you straight on this. People who boast of their skills are insecure on their abilities." You respond while sidestepping away from the two girls who stared wide eyed at you, obviously they have not been insulted before, and walking away. "Hey! you just insulted us. For that you will pay. You will have a tennis match against me after school to determine who has the better skills!" Yukino responds. "Fine by me." You respond without looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

_This story will jump from first and third pov. I do not know all the rules of tennis, I am just learning. so sorry in advanced. I will do my best!_

Recap:  
You were challenged to a tennis match.  
story start  
The rest of the day was uneventful. You figured out that you have your Great, Great Aunt for two classes, P.E. and math.  
Tezuka is in all your classes except for music class and drama class. Fuji is in your music class and Eiji and Fuji are both in your drama class.  
Rumors spread, like wild fire, around the school that you were having a match against the girl's captain. As you walked to Coach Ryuzaki's office you could feel everyone's eyes on you, whispering about the match that is going to take place in just a few minutes. Some glared and talked behind your back, as you walked by the students, insulting your looks, or boasting about Yukino's skills. You ignored the talk with your head held high and your eyes closed.  
"Ah! You made it." Great, Great Aunt Ryuzaki said to you as you entered her office. "I see you've heard of the match then." You stated monotonously, seeing your tennis gear by the door. "Yes, how could anyone miss it? Everyone is talking about it. Just be careful. Yukino does not play fair; she tries everything in her power to win. Understand?" Coach Ryuzaki asked. "Hai! (Yes!), I understand." You respond with a sigh. "I don't want you to get hurt, Serenity! You've been through too much..." coach Ryuzaki said sternly, until you interrupted. "I am sorry, coach Ryuzaki, but I must go, or I'll be late. I'll be Fine. But, thank you for caring for me, it means alot to me." You respond while picking up your equipment and leaving the office. "Good luck on the match! Teach her a lesson she'll never forget!" Shouted your great Aunt as you started down the hall. "Hai! Great, Great Aunt Ryuzaki" You responded. "Hey! I don't want you to call me that brat! It is either Great Aunt Ryuzaki or coach Ruzaki!" Great, Great Aunt Ryuzaki shouted from her doorway with a waving fist. You smiled slightly and continued your way to the girls changing room.  
Ryuzaki's pov  
I saw that crack of a smile on Serenity's face. Maybe Serenity will become the sweet little girl that I remember. However, what she has been through will always leave a scar. My being her Great Aunt, makes me worried about her, especially with this match against Yukino. However, the coach in me is rooting for Serenity to beat that superior attitude out of Yukino. Sigh, I should go see the match, but I must meet Tezuka and Oishi first.  
Oishi pov  
I was comming around the corner with Tezuka when I heard from Serenity "Hai! Great, Great Aunt Ryuzaki." What! I thought to myself, as Coach Ryuzaki shouted back to Serenity to call her Great Aunt Ryuzaki or coach Ryzaki. I turned my suprised gaze on Tezuka, who seemed surprised as well, but hid his reaction with his stoic face. It happened so fast I was not sure if I saw a reaction from Tezuka.  
omnicient pov  
Oishi walked up to coach Ryuzaki with a questionable look on his face. "Oh! hello, I didn't see you there." Coach Ryuzaki responded with a sweat drop. "Is something the matter Oishi?" Asked Ryuzaki upon seeing the confused gaze of Oishi. "um... ah... I just heard Serenity say that your her great great Aunt, is it true?" Oishi asked while scratching his head. "Oh great! Sigh, I did not want people to know. Yes, it is true." responded coach Ryuzaki with another sweat drop. "Oh! Why didn't you want people to know?" Asked Oishi. Coach Ryuzaki had an irk spot on her forehead. "I don't mind people knowing she is my Great neice, but I didn't want anyone to know that she is my Great Great neice, because then people would think I am really old." Coach Ryuzaki responds. "Ah! I see. I have an uncle who is the same way" Oishi said nodding his head knowingly. "Please, do not say anything." Coach Ryuzaki asked. "No need to worry. We won't tell anyone." Oishi responded. Coach Ryuzaki nodded her head with crossed arms knowing that she could trust Tezuka and Oishi. "Isn't your Great Neice playing a match against the captain of the girl's team?" Tezuka asked monotonously. "Yeah! that's right, why aren't you watching her match?" Oishi asked. "We were going to discuss the blocks for the match against Fudomine." Coach Ryuzaki stated. "We can do that later. Right, Tezuka? We can go watch the match between Serenity and Yukino." Oishi asked questioning his captain, whom he held the upmost respect. "Sigh, all right, we will go to watch." Tezuka responded with a shrug of his shoulders. However, coach Ryuzaki could see that he wanted to watch the match as much as everyone.  
Your pov  
As you entered the girls courts everything became quite. "Glad you could make it, Serenity! I thought you would be a no show." Yukino answered in her nasily voice. "Hn. I always go through with my word." Serenity responded cooly. "Whatever, let's just get this over with. Practices were cancelled because of you." Yukino stated matter factly. "Yeah! Because of you, we won't have as much time for practice." Added in Yolande. "Oh I'm sorry. If I remember correctly, it was you who challenged me." You respond sarcastically. "That's it, you are going down!" Screams Yukino in her annoying nasally voice, that sounds like nails on a chalk board.  
With the Regulars:  
"Nya! Let's go check out Serenity's match!" Eiji shouted while jumping up and down. "I agree! I want to see the match as well." Momo shouted while punching the air with his fist. "Saa... it would be interesting." Fuji replied sadistically. "Mhm, this could be interesting data." Replied Inui, Taking out a crisom notebook; while writing Serenity in big letters, on an empty page. Everyone sweat dropped. "D-do you... you think that the Tezuka-buchou (captain Tezuka) will be angry?" asked Takashi hesitantly. "Fhsss, whatever." Responded Kaido with a shrug and walking away towards the girls courts. "Hey! You aren't going to get there before me, Mamushi (viper). Come on Ryoma, you're comming too." Momo said while dragging Ryoma to the girl's court. "No!!! I don't want to go! Let me go!!! I want to keep practicing! I don't want to run extra laps." Ryoma shouted poutedly, knowing that he had lost. "Come on Ryoma, you're as curious as all of us. Let's go see how good Serenity is!" Momo said, still dragging Ryoma. "Ho-How do you know that Seremnity will win?" Asked Takashi, shyly. "85% chance that Serenity will beat Yukino." stated the data man, Inui, who is almost always correct.  
Tezuka, Oishi and coach Ryuzaki arrive and notice the match is just about to start. Coach Ryuzaki laughs and points towards the Regulars who are the only ones cheering for Serenity. Tezuka sighs, shaking his head and thinking it can't be helped. They make their way over to the Regulars, because they have the best view, and they can asses Serenity's skills as a team.  
"Saa, Tezuka-buchou, (captain Tezuka), Oishi and coach Ryuzaki, you decided to watch the match too." Fuji stated. "Hoi! Hoi! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Eiji yelled while holding his chest. "It's not what it seems, we just wanted to cheer Serenity on, because she is new, and were her only friends. We will practice later and make it up!" Screams Momo, scared of the punishment their captain might give them. "It is fine. This just means we'll have to practice harder" Tezuka says with a sigh. Everyone sighs with relief, not knowing the hard practices in store for them.  
"Smooth or rough?" You ask Yukino. "Rough" Yukino answers with a smirk. You spin the racquet and it ends on smooth. "Not fair! You cheated! I demand a retry!" Yukino screeched, which caused many to cover their ears and cower. You sigh and say "the outcome will be the same, but if you want a retry to prove it, fine be my guest." "I will use my racquet this time." Yukino responds with a smirk. "Smooth or rough?" Yukino asks. You can instantly tell this is a set up. "Smooth" You answer with a smirk. Yukino spins the racquet and it ends on smooth. "How can this be?! It was supposed to be rough!" Yukino screeches again, only louder. "Sigh, there's no need to shout." You respond. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Yukino screams. "Simple, the wind countered the weight you have hidden in your racquet." You respond in a bored tone. "Wha... But how did you know about that?!" Yukino asks dumbly. "By the way you were holding the racquet. Your arm shook as you held it on the weighted side." You say with a look that says It-Is-Pointless-To-Try-To-Fool-Me. "However, I will let you serve first." You say with a sigh. "You are so going down!" Yukino screeches, her face all red, because everyone knows she is a cheat now. "Hn. Bring it. I am warning you though, don't go easy on me" You state calmly. "I don't plan to." Yukino responds.  
Yukino serves with a power shot, but you see it is going towards the center court, and in lightning speed, you make it in time to lob the ball over the net. "Ace, Serenity." Calls referee Yolande in a shocked voice. Yukino stands there with a shocked look, but shakes it off. "Nice shot. I won't underestimate you again." "Hn. I told you to go all out on me, because I will not go easy on you." You state. Yukino takes the ball and serves again. "No way! The T.T.?!" Yells another plastic Barbie, who mirrors Yukino, except for her face which is heart-shaped and blue eyes, instead of chocolate brown. "What's the T.T.?" Asks Horio, who is a freshman with orange-brown hair that stuck up in the front; and not to mention a bad unibrow. "The T.T. is known as the Tornado Twister." Responds the mirror-like image of Yukino, smugly. "What does it do?" Ask the trio frechman, Katsou, who is the tallest of the three and has black hair in a buzz cut, Kachiro who has black hair in a mop around his ears, and Horio. "Just watch and see." Yukino's look alike responds.  
The ball looks like it is heading straight towards you, but you can tell there is something off about it. You brace yourself for an unknown encounter. You close your eyes, ignoring the gasps and questions of why you close your eyes. You open up your senses and feel the ball spinning, twirling around you. You suddenly feel a weak pressure, and aim for it. Smack, you hit the sweet part of the racquet, and use the power Yukino put into the ball against her. The tennis ball lands near Yukino, spinning around in the one spot. Smoke rises from the court, as though lightning had struck. Yukino stares in astonishment. "40 to 0" Calls coach Ryuzaki in amazement at her great great neice. "N-No o-one Ha-has been able to cou-counter that mo-move. How did you ma-mange to?" Asks Yukino dumb-foundly. "I used my other senses. If I had used my eyes, I would have been confused, and ended up hurt." You respond. "Shouldn't that move be illegal?! I mean Serenity could have been hurt." Asks Horio. "No, it is not illegal, simply because, it is like the twist serve." Responds Yukino's look alike smugly. "Mhm, the Tornado Twist shot. Interesting, I have only heard of it, but this is the first time I've seen this. What is even more interesting is that this is the first I've heard of a counter" Inui said. "I can only assume the Tournado Twist shot, uses the wind and power. And that Serenity countered it with heightened senses and used the power that Yukino put into the ball for control" Inui responds, while writing in a notebook. Everyone sweat drops, he is scary when he is in that mode, everyone thought.  
"Love Ace to Serenity" Calls Yolande. Yukino glares at her best friend. "Hey! It is not my fault I am referee!" Yolande says while squeezing her eyes shot, to hide from the evil gaze of Yukino. "Nya! 1 to 0! Keep up the good work, Serenity! Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji screams with joy. You simply close your eyes and show no emotions.  
"Switch Courts! Service goes to Serenity." Yells Yolande sadly. While Serenity walks by both Yukino and Yolande, they pull on the string they had hidden earlier, with which they trip many people, to show how lame they are. However, you notice the sun shining off the string, and leap over it. "Wha-what are you?!" Screams Yukino who is shakily pointing at you. You shrug. "I saw the sun shining on your string. I am but a girl. However, I am onto you. I will not let my gaurd down around you." You respond coolly. "Grrr! I will punish you for humiliating me!!!" Yukino yells hotly. "I am not humiliating you. You are doing that to yourself." You respond. "Shut up and lose already!" Yukino screams. "Hn. Shall we begin?" You ask in a bored tone.  
One more point and I win, you think to yourself. Yukino had not scored any points against you, and was now mad. You had only served with powerful forward and backhand shots, which were too powerful for Yukino, or too fast. Yukino felt humiliated and wanted revenge. She had never lost at anything, and she was not about to let that happen. You served your last power shot which was served backhand. Yukino ran for it and got it. However, with a smirk on Yukino's face, she let her racquet slip from her grasp. You saw both the ball and racquet coming towards you, but you were not going to let her get a point off you. You hit the ball and lob the tennis ball over the net and...

The tennis ball hits the center court so hard that it gets engraved into the court. You hear people screaming your name to get out of the way. You use your speed to dodge the racquet, knowing that you don't have enough reaction time to get out of the way, but taking the less damaging route. You heard the racquet smash into your right shoulder and the clatter of the racquet hitting the courts in the silence that followed. Then you feel the pain wash through you.

Next chapter is up.


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:  
Yukino's racquet had just hit you in your right shoulder.  
Story start: it will be the Regulars point of view just before Serenity wins and gets hurt.  
Story Start: Regulars P.O.V.  
"Wow! Serenity is good! She has been winning on forward and backhand shots alone!" Oishi says with excitement. "Did you know that Serenity was this good, Coach Ryuzaki?" Oishi asks. "N-no, no-not really. I mean of course I did! aheheh! She is my great niece!" Responds coach Ryuzaki, with a sweatdrop on the back of her head, and laughing while scratching her head. Oishi gives her a look that clearly states Yeah-Right-Just-Face-The-Truth, but chuckles and shakes his head. "Hoi! Hoi! Serenity is your Great Neice?!" Eiji screams. Ryoma and Momo were the closest to Eiji and ended up covering their ears. Ryoma was cowering and said while pouting "Eiji-senpai! not so loud!" "Serenity is the great neice of Coach Ryuzaki?" asks Momo removing his hand from his ears. "What do you think, Baka! She stated so, just a minute ago, do you not listen to your superiors?! Fshssss!" "Shut up, Mamushi! (Viper)" Momo screamed getting up in Kaido's face. Oishi starts flailing his arms around, trying to calm the two down. "Now! Now! let's just watch Serenity! And yes she is my great neice, to answer your question." Coach Ryuzaki stated, while watching Serenity closely. "Saa, Serenity is good, she isn't even playing her fullest." Fuji responded, with his azure blue eyes open. Everyone began to watch the match more closely upon seeing Fuji's eyes open. "99.9% chance that Serenity will win." Inui replied. "Nya! Go Serenity! I know you'll win!! There is only one more point!" Eiji cheered. "I don't like that look in Yukino's eyes. I hope Serenity watches herself even more now." Ryuzaki said with concern dripping in her voice. "Yukino has been rumored for cheating, which was not proven until today." Inui said. The Regulars got quite as Serenity was on her last service serve. They watched as Serenity hit a backward shot, that Yukino hit with a smug look on her face. The Regulars watched as Yukino purposefully let her racquet slip. "Why isn't Serenity dodging the racquet? She obviously noticed it?!" Momo shouted. "Look out Serenity!" shouted Eiji, Ryuzaki, and Oishi the loudest of them all. "Serenity does not want to lose a point against Yukino." Inui said with surprise that Serenity would allow herslef to get hurt over one point. The Regulars watched in horror as Serenity hit the tennis ball over the net, and try to dodge the oncoming racquet. Everyone's face turned to concern as the racquet hit Serenity's right shoulder. In the silence that followed, everyone could hear the racquet hit the court. Serenity bent over holding her right shoulder.  
Normal P.O.V.  
The silence was broken with a shout from the Regulars "Serenity!"  
You stood up from your bent position, holding your shoulder, to glare at Yukino, who was wailing about losing. "Someone who boasts about their skills, is only fooling themselves. Someone who cheats is only cheating themselves. My only hope is that you take this defeat, and learn from it." You say through gritted teeth, as pain throbs through your arm from your shoulder to your hand, with each pump of blood."Serenity!" the regulars shouted while running towards you. The Regulars surounded you in a protective circle. "Are you okay Serenity?" asks Oishi and your Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki. "I am fine." You respond in a calm voice with your eyes closed, while still clutching your shoulder. Coach Ryuzaki took a step towards Tezuka, who was glaring at Yukino. "You should be banned from the tennis courts." Tezuka said with his coldest glare. "Bu-but I di-did it for you, Tezuka! I wanted to prove that I could win!" Yukino said with a quiver. "You are no longer allowed to be on the courts any longer! You pruposefully tried to hurt Serenity." Coach Ryuzaki said in a mean voice. "B-but it was an accident!" Yukino said in a tone that was not convincing. "Liar! That was intentional." Momo said in a seething tone. "I want to see you in the priciple's office now!" yelled coach Ryuzaki, turning her attention away from Yukino, to her great great neice. "Lets get you to the infirmary." coach Ryuzaki said with concern. "Don't worry Great Aunt Ryuzaki, I've been through worse." You said calmly as you began to roll your shoulder around, while rubbing it. "I wouldn't move your shoulder, there could be serious damage done." Oishi said concerned. "I told you I am fine it is just bruised, and perhaps sprained, but it'll be fine within a few days." You state in an aloof voice. "At least have the nurse look at it." Oishi said in his mother tone. "After I take care of the situation with Yukino, I am going to take you to the hospital." Ryuzaki stated with determination. You sighed in defeat, knowing that you could not talk your Great Aunt out of it. "Do you mind taking her to the nurse's office? While I go take care of Yukino?" Asked coach Ryuzaki. "No, we don't mind, especially if Yukino pays for her actions." Oishi stated.  
You felt safe with all the regulars surounding you in a protective circle. However, you were not used to it. "You don't have to do this. I am fine." You say in an aloof voice. "Nonsense, we don't mind. Besides, coach Ryuzaki told us to take care of you, and that is what we are going to do." Oishi stated while walking next to you and watching you with careful eyes. "I wouldn't want anything else to happen to you." Responded Momo while taking a quick glance at you, but then getting serious again, watching to make sure there was no one else that was going to hurt you. "How are you doing? Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji asked with concern in a quite voice. "I've been through worse" You respond with a sigh, and add in a voice so quite no one else could hear "you have no idea what I've been through." "What was that?" Oishi asks in his mother tone. "Nothing." you respond. "saa, What do you mean by you being through worse?" the genious tennis player, fuji asks. You look at him, feeling many eyes on you, waiting for an answer. "That does not concern you." You respond in a cold voice, and begin to walk faster, leaving the regulars behind. "Hoi! Hoi! Wait for us, Serenity!" Eiji screams while running to catch up. "Do you get the feeling that Serenity had something bad happen to her?" Momo asks. Everyone silently agreed as they walked to catch up to Serenity.  
Ryuzaki's p.o.v.  
"Principle Takaya, Yukino purposefully hurt Serenity in the tennis match today." Ryuzaki said to the principle. "Now that is not proven. Yukino says it was an accident." Principle Takaya stated. "You should have seen Yukino's smirk as she "Accidently" let her racquet slip." Coach Ryuzaki said while putting her fingers up in qoutes when she said accidently. "I did watch the match. It looked accidental to me." Principal Takaya responded. Coach Ryuzaki rolled her eyes "Did you perchance watch it from your office?" Ryuzaki sighed. "Um...Uh, that's beside the point." Principal Takaya stated. "Yukino did not even apologize to Serenity." Ryuzaki said angry. "I didn't get a chance to." Yukino said. "I know, that's okay, you can apologize later." Responded principle Takaya. "This is nonsense! Just because Yukino is your grand daughter, you'll side with her?!" Coach Ryuzaki yelled. "Surmire! that is not what this is about! You can't assume things like that." Priciple Takaya said in an angry voice. "You're right! I am sorry about what I said about siding with Yukino just because she is your grand daughter." Coach Ryuzaki replied. "It is all right, I'll let it slide. After all you are concerned for your great niece." Principal Takaya said. "Look at Yukino's smirk that she has on now, all the witnesses will tell you that her "slip" of her racquet was no accident." Ryuzaki said. "Yeah, only the people who respect you." Yukino said in a smug nasily voice. "That is it! Yukino you are banned from the tennis team, and are suspended for two weeks!" Principal Takaya said while slamming his fist on the table. "What?!" Screamed Yukino in her nasily voice, causing both coach Ryuzaki and principal Takaya to cover their ears. "I don't understand, I didn't do anything!" Yelled Yukino. "It was your attitude that gave it away. I say it is a reasonable punishment." Principal Takaya said. "This is not fair! Why is everyone sticking up for Serenity?! What's so special about her?!" Screams Yukino. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT SERENITY HAS BEEN THROUGH! THIS IS HER TIME TO BE CARED FOR!" Ryuzaki yelled at Yukino. "Ye-yes Ma'am. So-sorry!" Yukino said in a frightened voice. "I am going to go check on Serenity. I do not want to see your face around me or MY family." Coach Ryuzaki said as she left the office.  
normal pov  
Your great aunt Ryuzaki came in, you could tell by her face that she was mad, but when she looked at you, you saw her face turn to concern. "How are you? Are you in any pain?" great aunt Ryuzaki asked. "I am fine, great aunt Ryuzaki, I just need some rest." You respond with a sigh. "The nurse said it was a very bad bruise, but Serenity should be fine." Oishi said. "Do you think I should take her to a docter?" Coach Ryuzaki asked the nurse. "I do not think that is neccisary, but that is up to you, especially if Serenity is in alot of pain, or if it doesn't get any better within a week." responds the nurse. "So, what is Yukino's punishment?" asked Ryoma, who had been quite the entire time. "Yukino is to be banned from the tennis courts, and she has been suspended for two weeks." Ryuzaki said. "What?! that is not much of a punishment! Yukino should be expelled." Momo practically shouted in anger. "I know, I thought the punishment was a bit easy, but the principal almost believed Yukino, so I was not about to say anything." Ryuzaki said. "Not surprising, seeing as how Yukino is the grand daughter to the pricipal." responded Inui. "The punishment is fine for Yukino." You respond while getting up from the cot. "What?! why? Why do you think the punishment is good enough?" Ryuzaki asked. "Yukino has been playing tennis for many years, despite her cheating ways, she likes tennis." You respond in a monotone voice. "How do you know this?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I could tell by the look in her eyes, the way they lit up when ever she served, or when she performed her best moves. And when she was told she was banned from playing tennis, her eyes became blank. I understand her pain, however, she will not learn a lesson if she is allowed to play tennis." You said while looking down at the floor. "I don't know what would have happen to me if I did not have tennis to rely on." You said quietly in a voice full of raw emotions. "Then why is it that you were willing to get hurt, just so that you could score the winning point?" Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki asked in a sad tone. "Yukino did not deserve to win a point off me. And I would have given her the satisfaction of winning." "That is no excuse! if you love tennis so much, you would not risk your safety!" Ryuzaki shouted. You sighed while rubbing your head. "I am sorry Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki, but I could not help it." You said with your eyes closed. Ryuzaki sighed "I told you not to call me Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki! just call me great aunt Ryuzaki or coach Ryuzaki." "Sorry, it slipped." you replied with a smug voice. "Na-nani?!" (What!) almost all the regulars shout except, Oishi, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji.


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello, everyone. I hope everything is going well._

Recap:  
Serenity had "accidently" let slip that Ryuzaki was not her great aunt but her great, great aunt.

story start:  
"Na-nani?!" (What!) Almost all the regulars shout except, Oishi, Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji. "Sigh, Great! Now everyone knows. Why'd you go and do that Serenity?" Ryuzaki asked. "They were going to find out anyway." you responded in a smug voice. "Sigh. Your right. Yes, its true, Serenity is my great, great niece." Ryuzaki said. "Why would you lie?" Momo shouted in confusion. "Because, Coach Ryuzaki did not want people to know how old she truly was." Oishi said. "Hey! I am not that old! I am only 57 years old, ahhe I mean 47, ehehe." Ryuzaki said. "You knew about this?!" Eiji yelled. "Not So Loud! You're going to make me lose my hearing!" Ryoma said while wincing with his hands over his ears. "Yes, Serenity mentioned it while Tezuka and I were walking to meet Ryuzaki." Oishi stated. Fuji smiled stadistically. "Fuji and Inui were wondering if it were true. So it was only a matter of time before it was discovered." You said. "I had my suspicions, but I was only 35% sure." Inui stated. "I had a feeling, so I began to observe." Fuji said with his grin getting wider. "How?! How did you know?" Eiji whined. Fuji just smiled more sadistically and shrugged. You soon got up from the cot, but you staggered a bit and felt steady arms hold you still. You looked up to see golden brown eyes staring down at you. "Thank you Tezuka." You said, moving out of his grasp. "Just don't do anything foolish. And be careful." Responded Tezuka in an aloof voice, but his eyes showed hidden emotions. "Thank you." You said dropping you head with your bangs covering your face. "I am going home." You respond while going to retreive your back pack and equipment. However, Ryuzaki beats you to it. "I am going to drive you home." "Sigh, fine, (demo) but it is only a half a block from here." You say in defeat knowing that it was no use to fight. "You do not live with Coach Ryuzaki?" Fuji asked with his eyes open. "No she does not." Ryuzaki said with a wishful tone. "Why! Why doesn't she live with you? Do you not want her? Do you not have enough money to care for her? That is just cruel! Hoi!hoi!" Eiji cried in a chibi form with waterfall tears, while Oishi comforted him. "Eiji lets listen to the explanation first." Oishi said in a calming voice. "Serenity wanted to live by herself." Ryuzaki stated with raw emotions. "What about her parents?" Momo asked. Ryuzaki flinched as Serenity snapped "Do Not talk about me, when I am in the same room, If You Want to Find out about me, get to know me and earn my trust, But do not talk about me like I am not here." You say while walking out. "I am sorry (Gomen ne sai!) I've said something I shouldn't have." Momo said while bowing. "Fssh! no kidding baka! (idiot!)" Kaido said. Before a fight could break out, Ryuzaki said "It is not your fault; you did not know it would upset Serenity. Serenity is just going through a rough time, and needs people's help to adjust, even if she herself will not admit it." Ryuzaki left quickly to catch up with Serenity, not seeing the look of determination of all the regulars to help their new friend Serenity. The Regulars shrug and leave to go to Takashi's sushi bar.  
You had just been dropped off and had decided to take care of your shoulder. You peel your shirt down, biting your lower lip in pain. You see a blue-black and yellow bruise on your inner shoulder. You begin to rub salve into your sore muscles, ignoring the pain that assaulted you. You had been hurt worse before. You let your eyes wander the white, pink, folded puffy scars lining your shoulder to your back and cringe as you begin to remember how you got them.  
Memory:  
You flinch as you hear the whip of a leather belt bite into your back and wrap around your shoulder. Blood flies past you pattering the floor. "You will never play tennis again." You hear a dark voice man say and laugh drunkenly.  
Memory end.  
You shake your head, getting rid of the memory that you wish was only a dream. "I do not want to remember, but I cannot forget." You say with tears falling down your face. You shake your head. "I made a promise to myself that I would no longer be weak! I will become strong." You say with determination, while wiping your tear streaked face. You look to see your face has no trace of tears. However, your eyes are sad and have no light in them, and you have a long face.

You head to bed, not knowing of the new horrors you'll have to face of tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay! Double digits of my story! Sorry I am a little hyper today._

Recap:  
You went to bed not knowing that tomorrow would only bring more trouble.

Story Start:  
"Hoi! Hoi! Serenity, How are you?" Eiji asks while jumping on you. Oishi intervenes and says "Careful Eiji, Serenity is hurt, remember?" "Oh, yeah! Sorry, I forgot in my excitement." Eiji says laughing nervously. "Don't worry, I am fine." You say monotonously. Eiji sweatdrops at the tone in your voice. "How is your shoulder, Serenity? Does it hurt?" Oishi asks turning his attention to you. "Sigh, it is fine, just bruised." You say closing your eyes, wondering if people are going to keep asking you this question. Perhaps I should get everyone together and say that I am fine, you think to yourself. "Oh, that is good." Oishi says with releif. You walk away without saying anything. "Bye Serenity! Nya! Nya!" Eiji yells. You simply raise your hand up. "I hope Serenity trusts us soon." Eiji says seriously in a sad voice. "I am afraid it may take awhile, but we sure won't give up." Oishi says with concern and determinaion.  
You walked into your great Great aunt's office. "Hello, Serenity! How are you doing today?" Great aunt Ryuzaki asked. "I am fine. How are you?" You asked. "I am well." Ryuzaki said with a smile. "I was thinking, you are the best girl tennis player here at the school, and let's just say that the girls need alittle work..." Ryuzaki said with a grimace until you interrupted. "Get to the point Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki." You say with a cold voice. "Um, ah... will you see, IWasThinkingAboutMakingYouCaptainOfTheGirlsTeam." Coach Ryuzaki says in a rush, that you were just able to understand. "Just take a breath, Great Aunt Ryuzaki." You say alittle nervous. Ryuzaki takes a breath, and seems to calm down. Ryuzaki did not understand why she was nervous when trying to talk to her neice about becoming the captain of the grils team, perhaps it is because Serenity did not have the best luck yesterday. "About becoming the captain of the girl's team, I'll think about it. I am not sure all the girls on the team would be too keen on me becoming captain." You respond with a shrug. "You're probably right, but the team needs you." Ryuzaki said. "I understand." You respond with a bow. "I'll let you think about it." Ryuzaki said.  
Just as you begin to walk out the door, you bump into a hard chest. You back away quickly, catching your balance in the process. You see cold yellow-brown eyes staring down at you. "Sorry Tezuka." You say in an aloof voice. "Don't let your guard down." Tezuka says in a stoic voice, while walking into coach Ryuzaki's office.  
All day everyone talked about how Yukino was a fraud. Many of Yukino's friends or team mates glared at you, and threatened to get back at you. Girls who were like blond barbies, came to you glaring. "You set Yukino up! it is your fault that she was kicked off the team." One girl with brown eyes said. Another with green eyes said "Yukino's two week suspension is on her record now." "I was suppose to become captain of the girl's team, if anything happened to Yukino. Although, we would prefer Yukino to be our captain still." Yolande said pushing her finger into your bruised right shoulder; you did not want to give her the satisfaction that it hurt, so you hid your wince behind a cold glare. "You would prefer to have a captain that cheats? You do not want to win by you strength alone? Sigh, I do Not want to be captain of a team like that." You say in a cold voice that froze the entire girl Regulars, except Yolande, who was a bit shaken up, and two other girls. News had gotten around the school that you were being considered for team captain of the girl's team. It was ironic that all the regulars hated you, and wanted Yukino back. However, the beginners in tennis were begging you to become the captain. "Please Serenity, You must become our captain." the freshmen with brown pigtails, Tomoka said. Sakuno was playing with her fingers in her nervous way, while standing behind Tomoka. "Tomoka..." You begin to say, but was interrupted. "Tomo, call me Tomo." Tomo said. "Tomo, I am sorry, but there would be trouble, because the Reguars do not want me as their captain." You said, while walking away. "Talk to her Sakuno, she is your second cousin." Tomo said while nudging Sakuno towards you. "Serenity! ano (um)... eto (um..." Sakuno stuttered, until you interrupted. "Sakuno, what is it that you want?" you say in a calm, quite, soothing kind voice. You knew that your second cousin was the shy, nervous kind, and that it was best to be as kind as possible to her. "Pl-please, could yo-you he-help us train to become good at tennis?" Your second cousin said in a trembling voice. "I'll make you a deal; I'll help you improve in tennis. And I'll think about becoming the captain of the girl's team." You say with a kind smile, that did not light up your red eyes. "Thank you Serenity." Sakuno says with a bow. "Wait! That may help us, but what about the others? What about the girl Regulars?" Tomo said. "Sigh, I cannot teach anyone that does not want to learn." You say a little harshly. "But, if you do not help us, than who will? We need you to help us win tennis tournaments!" Tomo said. "Sigh, tennis is not about winning. Tennis is about improving your skill and loving it." You say the last sentence with emotion. "You will at least think about it then?" Tomo said. You simply walk away. "Does your cousin always act that way?" Tomo asks turning to face Sakuno. "No, she used to be a kind, fun, nice girl. Now; however, she has changed. I do not know what happened, but I have a feeling grandmother knows. I just want to see Serenity be happy again." Sakuno said with concern. "Lunch is almost over, we should get to class." Tomo said while cleaning up her lunch, and getting ready to leave.  
You kept thinking about what Sakuno and Tomo were saying and the rest of the team who were not Regulars. You also thought about how the Regulars do not want you to be captain. "Hoi, Hoi Serenity! I've been calling you. How are you?" Eiji said while coming to sit next to you. "saa, word is that you were considered for captain." Fuji said while sitting on the opposite side of you. "I am fine, just thinking about whether I should take the opportunity of becoming captain of the girl's team." You say in a bored tone. "I think you should." Fuji said. "Nya! you would be great at teaching, because you can get people to listen to you." Eiji said. "You also have a certain aura, like Captain Tezuka." Fuji said. "Nya! Why don't you want to become the captain?" "There are some that do not want me to interfere with the girl's team, and I have had enough drama to last me a lietime." You say in a regretful tone. "What kind of drama have you had?" Fuiji asks in his sadistic way, with his eyes open. Bring! "I have to go to class, ja ne (see you later)." You said once again in your usual monotone voice, while getting up. "Bye, Serenity!" Eiji yelled. "Ja ne, and please consider becoming captain." Fuji said. "Serenity said 'see you later!' She never did that before. Do you think she is beginning to trust us? Nya!" Eiji says with hope. "Perhaps, only time will tell." Fuiji answers in response.  
Your last class of the day was math, and your teacher was Coach Ryuzaki. You had thought all day about taking up the offer of captain. You walked into the classroom to see Tezuka sitting at his desk filling out tennis blocks. You take your seat next to him. Coach Ryuzaki comes in and begins to write the lesson on the board. "Tezuka, how are the blocks for the tennis tournament coming?" Ryuzaki asks. "Fine." Tezuka says. "That's good. Serenity, have you decided about becoming the captain of the girl's team?" Ryuzaki asks, her attention turning to you. "I am not sure yet." You say with your attention turning out the window. "I see, well I need an answer soon." Coach Ryuzaki says. "You should consider becoming the captain." Tezuka says. "I'll be right back." Ryuzaki says while walking out the door. "There are some people that do not want me involved with the girl's team. To get involved would cause me trouble that I do not want to experience again." You say quitely, the last sentence barely above a whisper; however, Tezuka heard. "Serenity, I know that you experienced something bad in life. I also know that you do not want to involve anyone; however, I want you to know that we are here for you." Tezuka said in his stoic way with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "Thanks. But I can take care of myself." You say in a monotone voice. Everyone walked in, and Coach Ryuzaki began to teach class.  
After class was over, Coach Ryuzaki wanted to speak to you. "Serenity, I would like to know if you want to become the captain or not. If I do not get an answer now, Yolande will become captain." Ryuzaki said with regret. "Fine, I will become cptain." You answer. "Good! But I only want you to do this because you want to." Ryuzaki said. You nod. "I am going to get ready." You say while walking out the door.  
You walk into the girl's locker room and change into your tennis clothes. "Serenity! You're here. Are you going to become our captain?" Tomo asked. "Yes." You say while walking out the locker room, wincing a bit as you hear a loud shout of excitement from Tomo and a couple of other girls.  
"Listen up everyone! I am going to be your new captain. If you have a problem with it, you may walk out now." You say with a cold glare. Everyone shudders and pays attention, except for three people, who were the ones closest to Yukino. You sigh, knowing that they are the ones who will give you the most trouble.  
"Hey, look Serenity has become captain." Momo says while looking towards the girl's tennis courts."This should be interesting." Inui said while writing in his notebook labled Serenity. "Hoi! Hoi! they seem to be listening to her." Eiji says with excitement. "The girl's team seems to be giving Serenity respect as well." Oishi says. "How is it that they are listening to her?" Horio, one of the freshmen trios asks. "Saa, have you noticed that serenity gives off an aura like Tezuka?" Fuiji says in his sadistic voice. "Regulars! Give me twenty laps for not practicing." Tezuka says in his stoic captain's voice, while everyone groans and begins to run.  
Practice had gone well. Everyone had listened to you, except three girls. Yolande, Sumico, and Maiya had not listened to you or your advice. "Yolande, Sumico, and Maiya, as punishment for acting out, I want you to clean up." You say while walking towards the girl's locker room. "I can't. I have a party to go to, and I have to help." Sumico said. "I have to babysit my little brother." Maiya said. "I am going shopping with Yukino, because there is a shoe sell. You oviously do not have a fashion style." Yolande says in an annoying voice. "Sigh, not my problem. You should not have acted out." You say while opening the girl's locker room door.  
"Wow! I have not felt this good in a while." One Regular said. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Another one said. "I am glad she is here." Another girl said. Everything got quite when you entered the room. You shrugged it off and went to your locker. "Bye Captain Serenity!" Everyone said as they left. "I just want to thank you for becoming our captain. Although, the girls did not say anything, we are happy you are here." A girl with white hair and green eyes said.

"Thanks. What is your name?" You asked. "Oh sorry, My name is Saya." The girl responded. "Nice to meet you." You said. "Yeah, all the girls were saying that you are great, and that they have not felt this good in awhile." Tomo said. "I have to go Serenity, do you need a ride? I am sure grandma can give you one." Sakuno asked. "No, I am fine. Thank you for asking though." You answer. "Okay, I am glad you became our captain." Sakuno said while leaving. "Well, I should be leaving as well." Tomo said, while opening the door. You and saya leave together.  
You open the door of the locker room and see that the tennis courts are completely trashed. Grafiti, trash from trash cans tossed on the courts, and many tennis balls laying on the tennis courts. "What! Who did this?!" Saya says. "One guess. Yolande, Sumico, and Maiya." You say while shaking your head. "But why?!" Saya asks. "They do not agree with me, and are getting back at me for Yukino." You say in a monotone voice.  
You walk over to the courts and begin to clean. "What are you doing?" Saya asks coming over. "I am cleaning this mess up." You answer. "Why don't you have Yolande, Sumico, and Maiya do it. I mean they are the ones who did this." Saya says while going to help. "Because, no one should do this to a tennis court. Tennis is an art that should not be used as weapons. Tennis is meant to be a hobby, or a way to improve skills." You say with emotions. "I understand, tennis makes me happy and feel good. It is like I forget all my problems." Saya says. "It is the same way for me. Tennis is my life." You say in a happy voice. "I like tennis as well, but for me it is a hobby and maybe a career. My life is my family." Saya responds. "You are lucky to have a loving family." You respond. "You have your Great Aunt and Sakuno, right? They're good people." Saya says. "Yes they are. I just do not want to bother them or intrude." You respond. "I understand, but you should let them help every once in a while." Saya says. "You do not have to help me. I got this." You say to Saya. "I know, but I want to." Saya responds. "Thank you." You say.  
A half hour later and the courts were still a mess. "I am sorry Serenity, but I must go home." Saya says regretfully. "I understand. Do not worry about it." You respond continuing to clean up. "Are you going to leave soon?" Saya asks while packing up. "Yes, I'll be going soon, as well." You respond. "Okay, bye Captain Serenity." Saya responds with a wave goodbye. You sigh, this is going to take a while you think to yourself. "Serenity! What happened?" Oishi asks. "Nothing, none of your business." You say ignoring him and going back to cleaning. "This does not look like anything. Did someone from the team do this?" Oishi asks with concern. "No one did anything. Please just go home." You respond. Oishi walks away, only to come back with Inui, Fuiji, and Tezuka. "What happened?" Oishi asks again. "Did Yolande, Sumico, and Maiya do this?" Inui asks. You shrug. "Saa, we all know it was them, Serenity." Fuiji says with his eyes open, surveying the damage of the courts and resting his cold azure eyes on yours. Tezuka quitely begins to help clean. "You do not have to do this." You respond in an aloof voice. "Serenity, we are your friends, and this is what friends do." Tezuka responds. "Why would anyone do this?" Oishi asks with his fists clenched. "I agree. Tennis is meant to be loved, not abused. To me tennis is my life." you say with emotion. "As it is for all of us." Fuiji responds. You watch as everyone helps clean. "Thank you." You respond. After awhile people began to leave, because they had to go, but the courts were almost clean.  
After the courts were cleaned it was only you and Tezuka. "Thanks for the help. I greatly appreciated it." You say while heading out the doors of the school with Tezuka. Tezuka shrugs. "Tennis should not be treated that way." Tezuka says in a cold voice. "Ja ne, Serenity. This is my street." Tezuka responds with a wave of his hand while walking away. "Ja ne." You respond walking down your street.  
Suddenly, Four people jumped in front of you. You look to see Yukino in the lead with Yolande, Sumico, and Maiya backing her up. This does not look good, you think to yourself. "I thought I told you to stay away from Tezuka." Yukino says in her annoying screechy voice with a sneer. "Actually, you said to leave the Regulars alone." You respond with your eyes closed. "Ugh! You are so frustrating! Tezuka is mine, so you leave him alone." Yukino said. "Tezuka does not belong to anyone." You say in a cold voice. "Whatever, girls let's give her hell." Yuknio says.

The girls begin to pick up rocks, and hit them at you with their racquets. You feel the sharp edges of the rocks cut your face and arms. You feel blood dripping and splattering to the ground. You glare at them as they go to pick up more rocks. "You do not know the meaning of tennis. You use tennis as a weapon, to hide your feelings of fear, hate, and jealously." You say in a cold voice. "You are a demon! It is like you do not feel pain. You stole my life! You get in people's heads, and mess with their minds. You truly are a Demon! Kill the Demon!" Yukino shouts, rushing to beat you with her racquet, along with Yolande, and Sumico. However, Maiya knew this was wrong and ran away. You fought as long as you could against them. Until you felt your concious go in and out of focus. "What are you doing?! Get away from her!" A man shouted. Yolande, and Sumico run away, while Yukino turns to face the person. Yukino froze when she saw who it was...

Next chapter is up.


	11. Chapter 11

Recap:  
You were being beat up when a man stopped Yukino, Yolande and Sumico. Yolande and Sumico had run away when they heard the man's voice. However, Yukino looked at the man and froze.

Story Start:  
Yukino dropped her racquet, and fell shakily to her knees, her blue eyes widened in shock and fear. "Te-Tezuka!" Yukino shouted in her annoying voice, sounding like nails scratching the chalk board. "Yukino! What Have You Done?" Tezuka said in an angry deep voice, with his fists clenched, while he stepped forward. "Ple-please don't hurt me! I'll never do it again." Yukino said with a shaky, quivering voice. "I'll deal with you later!" Tezuka said with a glare at Yukino. With the upmost care, Tezuka picks you up bridal style. "Why do you care so much about her?! She is the Devil! The Monster has red eyes, and it changes the minds of people. It does not deserve a name, because the Monster is not human." Yukino screams with hate, upon seeing Tezuka's concerned face. "I would not be speaking Yukino." Tezuka says between clenched teeth in an angry voice.  
You watch with amusement, while Yukino falls to her knees in shock. However, once you realize you are safe, with each pump of blood, you feel shooting pain. You look down at yourself and see red, thick blood covering you. The pain was overbearing and you feel yourself drift out of consciousness. The last image you remember seeing is Tezuka's concerned face, before passing out.  
"Serenity...Serenity, can you hear me?" You hear a woman ask you as your eyes flutter open, only to close due to the bright light shining through the curtains. Once again you open your heavily lidded eyes, to come face to face with a beautiful lady with brown-blond hair and brown eyes. You look around the room and see Tezuka sitting in a chair, sleeping. "I am Tezuka's mother, Ayana. How are you?" Tezuka's mom says in a sweet angelic voice, drawing your attention back to her. "I'll live." You say in a scratchy, whispery voice. "Don't worry. You aren't going to die." Ayana says with a slight laugh that sounds like tinkling bells. "How long have I been out?" You ask with your voice alittle stronger. "Hmhm, about four hours." Ayana responds while looking at the clock."Would you like anything? Are you in any pain?" Ayana asks in her sweet voice. "Some tea would be nice, thank you (arigato)." You respond pleasantly. "I'll be back soon." Ayana responds while walking out the door.  
You began to stretch your body, testing out the damage. You give a small yelp of pain as you move your ribs. You felt a strong hand on your stomach, pushing you down. "Do not move, you were hurt pretty bad." You look up to meet yellow-brown eyes. "Tezuka, thank you for helping me, but I should go." You respond trying to get up, only to fall back on the bed with a hiss of pain. "Not until you are healed." Ayana responded coming in with the tea. "Here you are. I will be right back" Ayana said while leaving. "I do not want to intrude on your family." You respond looking down at your hands. "It is fine. Do not worry." Tezuka responds with a sigh. The sound of the door bell, interupted any more conversation. Tezuka got up and went to see who was there, only to be rushed at by a blue blurb. "Serenity! Serenity! Don't Die! I have yet to become your friend!" Eiji screeched, crying water fall tears. "Don't worry Eiji. I am fine. Although, I don't think my hearing is quite the same." You respond with your hands over your ears. "Why! What is wrong with your hearing? Did those girls make you hard of hearing? Are you going deaf?" Eiji yelled with tears glittering in his eyes. "No, but I will go deaf, if you do not lower your voice." You said with a groan. "Calm down Eiji. Serenity is going to be fine." Ayana said in a calming voice with a sweet smile. Eiji seemed about to yell something, but was hushed by a hand covering Eiji's mouth. "Relax Eiji-sempai. Serenity is fine. There is nothing to worry about. Besides, if you shout any more time, you are going to make us all deaf." Ryoma responded while removing his hand from Eiji's mouth. "You really are fine?" Eiji asked quitley with two tears trickling down his face. "Yes." You reply simply. "How are you Serenity? Are you in any pain?" Oishi asks in his motherly voice. "Not really." You respond looking up to see the whole Segaiku team. "Her ribs hurt." Tezuka said. You notice people get worried and concerned, except Ayana. "Maybe she should be brought to the hospital. Serenity could have broken bones." Oishi said with concern. "I did not feel any broken bones, when I examined her. Just bad bruises and a couple sprains." Ayana responded. "My ribs are not broken but a little sore." You respond with a sigh. "Saa, how would you know, Serenity?" Fuji asked with his azure blue eyes open, trying to figure out my life with his tensai (prodigy) eyes. "Let's just say I have some experience." You respond. "Nya! Nya! I am glad you're fine, Serenity!" Eiji said. "Does your Great, Great Aunt know?" Oishi asked. "I tried calling, but it seems that she is not home at the moment." Ayana said. "Coach Ryuzaki has a business meeting to attend." You respond.  
After a while of talking, everyone had to leave. All day you were treated with hospitality. It was odd for you, because you were not use to the attention. However, the Tezukas would not have you leave until you had someone to watch over you.  
"You evil child!" A lady with red hair screamed, while pulling you by the hair into the bathroom. "No, please don't make my lights go out! Please, I don't want that!" Your younger self screamed in fear.  
"You will not play tennis, or do anything that makes you happy. You do not deserve to be happy! You are the devil in disguise! You should die! Why couldn't you have been a boy?!" The red haired lady yelled, while holding you under the water, until you past out.  
You woke up in a cold sweat, panting. You started to cry, when the door opened. You quickly wiped your face, removing traces of your tears. "Serenity, are you okay?" Tezuka asked walking to your bed, and pulling up a chair. "Yeah. I am fine. Just a bad dream." You say with a relieved sigh. "Serenity, we are here for you; whenever, you need to talk." Tezuka responded. "Tezuka, I want to tell you. I need to tell someone, because it is eating me up inside, but I am afraid to." You respond with your head down.

You feel a warm finger under your chin, lifting your head up to become eye level with Tezuka. "I am here for you. Let me help you support the weight you deal with. Let me be your pillar of strength." Tezuka said. "Tezuka... I... I was..."

I actually got to use my title for the story in this one. Yay. lol. Next Chapter is up.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Recap:  
You feel a warm finger under your chin, lifting your head up to become eye level with Tezuka. "I am here for you. Let me help you support the weight you deal with. Let me be your pillar of strength." Tezuka said. "Tezuka... I... I was..." You start to say.

Story start:  
Tezuka's pov:  
You begin to feel hope at finally helping Serenity with her pain. That is until you notice her start to close herself up again. You think to yourself don't close up serenity, you, just admitted that you feel as though your pain is eating you up inside. The Regulars and I do not want to see you suffer anymore.  
Normal (Serenity) pov  
"Tezuka... I... I was..." You shake your head. No you were not ready to tell anyone. You could not believe you had just had a moment of weakness, after you had promised yourself you would not be weak. You clear your throat "Ahem, I was thinking of not pressing charges against Yukino, Yolande and Sumico." You say quietly, not looking at Tezuka. "I do not understand, WHY Not?" Tezuka asks with his voice rising at the end of the question. Your eyes widen in surprise at the stern voice of Tezuka. "I do not believe that they should go to juvenile jail." You respond with your eyes closed. "But they hurt you. Who is to say they will not hurt anyone else?" Tezuka asks with concern. "It is enough that they will not be able to play tennis anymore." You respond. "How will that be enough? It will just fuel their anger." Tezuka says. "Tennis is important to them." You say. "If Tennis Was Important to them they would Not Have hurt you using tennis." Tezuka responds in an angry, stern voice. "If anything, they will be doing community service." You respond in a voice that was final. "I still do not understand, but I can see there is no talking you out of it." Tezuka sighs. "Goodnight, Tezuka." You respond in a cold voice turning your back on him. "Have a goodnight Serenity." Tezuka says while closing the door behind him of your room.  
Early in the morning you woke up at five. You stretched your body, and found that your wounds were better than they were the day before. However, it was still sore to stretch your body. You got up and walked downstairs, ignoring the shooting, jolting, jarring pain with each step. You started for the door, when a stern voice stopped you. "Where are you going?" You turn to see Kunikazu. "I am going to my house, sir." You say while bowing to Teuka's grandfather. "No need to bow to him child." Kuniharu, who is Tezuka's father, responds in an amused voice, coming out from behind Kunikazu. However, you stayed bowed, ignoring the pain that it brings. "I see. You would leave without saying goodbye, after our hospitality." Kunikazu says in a stoic voice. "Yes sir." You respond bowing even deeper. "Why would you do that child?" Kuniharu asks with even more amusement. "Because, it is likely that Tezuka and Mrs. Tezuka would stop me from leaving." You say. "And right you are, and did I not tell you to cal me Ayana?." Ms. Tezuka responded coming down the stairs. "Yes, you did. Sorry Mrs. Tezuka." You say. "You are not to call us by our last names." Kuniharu responds with his arm around his wife. "I understand. May I go home?" You respond, not leaving your bowed form. "I don't think that is a good idea." Ayana responds. "I am fine." You respond. "You are not fine." Tezuka responds coming in through the kitchen. It was obvious, he had been training, because he was a bit winded, and had his tennis bag slung over his shoulder along with his racket in his hand. "This is nothing to what I have experienced. So, please do not worry about me." You say in exasperation, not breaking your stance of your bow. "You obviously have manners child, you do not have to bow anymore." Kunikazu responds with his own bow. You knew that to keep bowing would be an insult; however, you wanted to show respect. You decided to obey, so you straighten up, giving a slight hiss of pain. "See, you obviously are not fine." Ayana responds taking a step close to you, to support you. "Please, I am fine." You say with a bow, and take a step back. "Child, we won't hurt you." Kuniharu responds taking a step closer as well. "I thank you for taking care of me and your hospitality, but I really am fine. I just have some bruises." You respond. "Atleast stay for breakfast." Ayana responds with a sigh. "You certainly are stubborn aren't you?" Kuniharu responds in amusement. "I am sorry." You respond with a bow. "ahaha, no need to apologize. These qualities that you have are what make you strong." Kuniharu responds with a laugh and a light glow in his eyes.  
You sat at the table. "Is there anything that you need help with?" You ask. "No, Serenity. Just relax. If you don't do any strenuous activities, than you should heal faster." Ayana says while serving breakfast. "Thank you, Mrs. Tezuka." You respond. "Please just Ayana." Tezuka's mother says with a sigh. "Right, understood." You respond.  
After eating breakfast, you start to clear your plate. "You do not have to do that Serenity." Kuniharu responds. "Thank you for the meal Mrs. Tez... Ayana, it was good." You respond bowing a little. "Oh, you're welcome." Ayana responds in a cheery voice.  
"Thank you for caring for me. But I need to get home." You respond with a bow. "Is there any way we can persuade you?" Ayana asked with concern. "I am sorry. But I must be going." You respond. "Please be careful." Ayana and kuniharu respond together. "Don't let your guard down." Tezuka responds. "I won't. And thank you. You take care of yourselves as well." You respond, leaving out the door.  
Families' pov:  
"She is nice." Ayana responds in a concerned voice. "It is obvious, she has experienced something terrible." Kuniharu says. "It is a shame. I hope that she will find hapiness." Ayana responds. "You watch over her, boy. She is a keeper." Kuniharu responds with a wink. "Kunihara, don't talk like that." Ayana responds with a laugh. "My team and I are taking care of it." Tezuka responds. "I am going to go to school now." Tezuka says while getting up to go. "Okay, take care, dear." Ayana says. "Take care, son. And watch out for Serenity." Kuniharu responded, while Tezuka left. "Hai! (Yes) Sir!" Tezuka responded as the door closed.

Normal pov:  
As you started down the sidewalk, you were stopped by a voice. "You are leaving without saying goodbye?" Kunikazu asked in a stern voice. "Sir, I said goodbye to everyone, but you." You respond with a bow. However, you wobble abit in the pain you experienced. "I am sorry Mr. Tezuka." You say while steading yourself. "No need to apologize. And you may call me Kunikazu." Kunikazu responds with a bow. You straighten up, because Tezuka's grandfather had bowed to you. "Thank you, sir." You respond. "No need to thank me." Kunikazu responds. "I will be going now. Have a nice day." You respond with a final bow. "Hey Serenity, if you ever need to talk we are here for you. Tezuka only wants to help you. I think you should learn to trust people." Kunikazu responds not looking at you. "Thank you, sir. I am working on it." You respond looking at your feet. "I can tell you suffered. However, I can see that you are struggling between your old self and your new self. That tells me that you never gave up and are still fighting to be free from your past. Don't give up." Kunikazu responds while getting in his car and driving off. "Hai! (I will)" You respond, while walking in the opposite direction to your house.

I used Tezuka's real family names and personality. So, it may be a little confusing at parts.

Next chapter is up.


	13. Chapter 13

_hey everyone, I hope you enjoy. I'll be updating a lot more often now._

Recap:  
You had just met Tezuka's family. Now you are heading back to your house.

Story start:  
You head home, so that you can wear a clean school uniform. You see that your body had many bruises, and it hurt, but you had experienced a lot worse. You put medicine on the wounds, and within minutes you felt better.  
You arrive at the school, ignoring the comments about the three girls, who were the regulars, being suspended. As soon as you enter the gates, you run into a chest. You look up to see Oishi. "Sorry Oishi." You say with a bow, ignoring the slight pain. "No problem, it was my fault. Are you feeling better? You took a bad beating, should you be up?" Oishi asked. "I am fine. It will take a lot more to take me down." You say in a monotone voice.  
Soon, the whole team arrived. "Saa, you are pretty strong. Most people would be in bed with the beating you took." Fuji responded with his azure blue eyes open. "Hoi! Hoi! Serenity you are okay! Yay!" Eiji says jumping on you. You slightly wince as your bruises are pressed on. "Eiji, be careful. She is still hurt." Ryoma responded with closed eyes. "Gomen, Gomen! (Sorry, I am sorry!)" Eiji said bowing with tears in his eyes. "Do not worry Eiji, I am fine." You say with a slight smile. "Woa! Did you just smile?!" Momo shouted, taking a step closer. You shrug, becoming cold again. "I... am... I"m glad you're feeling better! Those girls deserve more of a punishment for what they did to you." Kawamura stuttered, but shouted as Ryoma gave his racquet to him. "Fshhh! I agree." Kaoru stated. "It is enough that they cannot play tennis anymore." You respond with your eyes closed. "I don't understand that." Oishi said with concern. "Think about it. For most people who play tennis, it is their world." Inui responded while pushing his glasses up his nose. You just nodded your head. "I thought I told you to rest." You heard a stern voice say, as you turn to see Tezuka. "Tezuka." You respond with a nod. "I told you not to push yourself." Tezuka said in a stern voice, but his eyes showed concern. You were confused by the emotions in his eyes. However, Oishi understood that the captain was conerned for you. Fuji had his tensai eyes observing, and once he understood, he had a wide sadistic smile on his face. "You do not have to worry. I will not push myself. Besides these wounds are not that bad." You respond. Tezuka just glares harder, and you sigh in exasperation. "Well, I have to go." You say walking away. "Okay! Take care of yourself." Oishi said. "Bye Sernity!" The whole team shouted, Eiji the loudest. However, Tezuka did not say anything.  
Nothing really happened all day, except more rumors were spreading about the fight between you and Yukino, Yolande, and Sumico. You had gotten glares from fifteen girls, because they were all supporters for either Yukino, Yolande, or Sumico. A couple of them were on the regular's team, so you wondered what trouble they would bring.  
Practice had gone well, and you were surprised, considering the glares from the girl's team that you had received. However, once everyone had left, and you were alone, the girls that supported Yukino came out. "You are a monster! You have destroyed our chances at winning!" One of the girls responded with a snarl. "You should not have accepted the role of captain!" Another plastic barbie reponded with a growl. "Now, now girls. We want to be smart about this. We do not want to get in any trouble, like our captain and vice-captain." The new leader of the girls responded as the girls started to gain up on you. "Pft! Those girls were in the wrong, they deserved the punishment they got. But you can do what you want to me. Whatever you do to me, cannot be any worse from what I have experienced." You say with a shrug. You could tell that pissed off a couple girls as they grinded their teeth and took a step toward you with clenched fists. "Stop! That will only get you into more trouble. Let this be a warning to you to back off. Let someone else become captain of the girl's team." The leader of the pack says as she begins to make a mess of the place. Once the girls see what their leader is doing they join in. "WHY Are You Doing This?! This is not a good way to get back at me. This only proves that you do not like or understand tennis." You respond in a quiet voice. Some girls begin to feel guilty. But most of the girls get angrier. "What do you know?! You are just a monster! Tennis is more important to us than it is to you!" one girl shouted. "If you really cared for tennis, than you would not be treating tennis this way. I would not treat tennis this way, because without tennis I could not live." You respond with raw emotion. Suddenly many girls could no longer control themselves.  
You dodged many attacks, and often the girls would end up ramming their heads into the lockers. "This was not part of the deal. We were only supposed to scare her off." The guilty girls yell as they run out of the equipment room. "We have to hold the monster down." The leader of the girl's responds as she comes close to me with a menacing look on her face. "Kill the beast!" All the girls started shouting. You began to feel their kicks, hitting you everywhere. Pain shot through your body as you felt your ribs kicked. "Make it so she can never play tennis again!" Many of the girls screamed along with the leader. You protected you head as much as possible from the kicks. Suddenly the door opened. "Everyone out! Someone is here." The leader screamed, as everyone began to either rush out the opened door, or out the back.  
All was quiet, until, "Serenity!" You heard someone shout. You sat yourself up against the wall. You looked up, only to see red blood and blurriness. You could not see who it was until the person crouched down. "Great, Great Aunt Ryuzaki. You came back early." You say with a small smile, through bloody cracked lips. "I heard what happened from the boy's team, and finished early. I had no idea it was this bad though. I saw the girls running as I walked to my office. I knew something was up, and upon hearing the girls say that you were not suppose to get beat up, but scared off, confirmed my feeling." Coach Ryuzaki said. "There is nothing to worry about. I'll be fine, once I get some rest." You respond getting up. "When will you let people help! You have friends now who care about you. Will you not realize this?" Ryuzaki responds in an angry voice. "I am learning, Great Aunt Ryuzaki, just give me more time. I have always counted on myself." You say regretfully. "Sigh. No I am sorry. But please let me take care of you. Please come to my house." Ryuzaki asks in a pleading voice. "Sigh, alright. But I need to pick some things up at the house." You respond too tired to fight. You tried walking but it was too painful. "Let me help you." Coach Ryuzaki responded coming over and putting your arm behind her neck. "Sigh, what about the mess." You say in a tired voice. "Don't worry about it. I'll make the girls team clean it." Coach Ryuzaki responded. "Don't include Sakuno, Tomo, or Yuki." You respond. "That means that everyone else was involved?" Ryuzaki asks. "Hai (yes)." You respond while exhaling, ignoring the throbbing pain.  
Ryuaki finally got you in the car. Along the way there were some bumps, which made you hiss in pain. "Sorry." Your great aunt Ryuzaki responded. "It is fine. It is not your fault." You respond closing your eyes while taking slow breaths. "Do you think you need to see the doctor?" Coach Ryuzaki responded with concern. "No. It is not that serious." You respond in a monotone voice. Once at the house you tell your great aunt where the medicine for wounds are.  
Once Ryuzaki had gotten the medicine, she drove you down a block to her house. Ryuzaki helped you into the house. You ignored the throbbing pain that shot through your body. You could tell that your knee and ankle were sprained from the swelling and the pain. You right wrist was also sprained. Everything else was only bruised. Great Aunt Ryuzaki put you down on the couch and began to administer medication on the wounds. "What happened to Serenity?" Sakuno asked in great concern, wringing her hands together. "Some of the girls decided to get back at me." You respond in a monotone voice. "Oh no! Is there anything I can do to help?" Sakuno asked with raw emotion. "Could you get some aspirin, a glass of water, and a bowl of cold water with a towel?" Ryuzaki asked. "Sure Grandma." Sakuno responded rushing into the kitchen. "This medicine you made certainly helps. Have you thought about selling it?" Ryuzaki asked. "I have not." You respond. "Here you are." Sakuno responded with the supplies in hand. After awhile you began to feel sleepy. "There you are done. You should get some rest, you'll heal faster." Reponds your great aunt. "Is she going to be alright?" Sakuno asks. "yeah, besides from a few sprains, there is only bruises." Ryuzaki responds. "Thank goodness." Sakuno says in a sigh. "I think I will go back to the school to catch up on things." Coach Ryuzaki says while getting up. "Are the girls going to be punished?" Sakuno asks. "Yes. They will have hell to pay." Ryuzaki responds with an evil light in her eyes. "Um, Grandma you're scarring me." Sakuno says with a whimper. "Do not kick the girls off the team, or suspend them, Great, Great Aunt Ryuzaki." You say as you turn your body to the side. "I wasn't planning to. Let's just say training for two weeks is going to be hell." Ryuzaki responds walking towards the door. "Bye!" Coach Ryuzaki says while opening the door. "Bye." Sakuno responds.  
Ryuzaki' p.o.v:  
Ryuzaki arrives once again at the school. Ryuzaki has had a grim expression ever since she had left the house. "Well Serenity ever get a break?" Ruzaki responds with a sigh. Upon walking by the equipment room, Ryuzaki notices the regulars staring at the room. "What happened here?" Many of them asked. "Mhm, judging by the mess, I'd say it was to scare Serenity away." Inui responded. "You are right." Ryuzaki reponds with a sigh. "Woa!Don't do that old lady! You scared me." Momo shouts. "Who you calling old, you brat." Coach Ryuzaki says with a sweat drop. "What happened?" Oishi asks with concern. "The girl's team had decided to scare Serenity away from being captain. However, things got out of hand, and they ended up hurting Serenity." Ryuzaki responds in a sad voice. "Nande! (What!) Is she okay?!" Almost the entire team asks. "Yeah, the worse injury is a couple of sprains and bruises." Ryuzaki says in a sad voice. "I do not understand. Why do they want to hurt Serenity?" Eiji says in a sad voice. "It is because they are insecure." Fuji responds in a serious voice. "Would it be alright to visit Serenity?" Oishi asks, with everyone just as curious. "I think it would be best if she got some rest first." Ryuzaki responds. "Do you think she will be well enough to go to school tomorrow?" Eiji asks with hope in his eyes. "Knowing serenity, she will come to school. So it is very likely." Ryuzaki responds. "She shouldn't force herself." Oishi responds. "She will only hurt herslef more." Tezuka says in a concerned voice. "Listen, I beleive that Serenity is starting to come out of the dark that she has been living in her whole life. Tennis was the only thing that kept Serenity going. Tennis was the light that lit up that dark. However, that light is not strong enough. But you guys have shown her a different light, through your friendship." Ryuzaki responds while continuing to her office. "What about the mess?" Momo aks. "Leave it for the girl's team tomorrow. Their punishment is going to be hell the next two weeks." Ryuzaki responds with an evil laugh. Everyone gulped, having an idea of the harsh training. "Why isn't the team being punished more severely, like suspension, or not being allowed to play tennis?" Oishi asks. "Because Serenity does not want anyone punished too severly. In addition, the team would lose a lot of team players." Ryuzaki responds with a shrug. "What happened to Serenity, to make her suffer so much?" Fuji asked. "That, I will not say. For it is up to Serenity to tell you." Ryuzaki responded as she entered her office. After some more talking everyone went home; telling coach Ryuzaki to tell Serenity to get better.  
Once Ryuzaki had finished catching up on paper work, she went home. Upon arriving home, Ryuzaki saw that Sakuno had taken good care of Serenity."Sakuno, why don't you go to bed?" Ryuzaki said while shaking Sakuno awake. "Mhm? But I have to take care of Serenity." Sakuno responded half asleep. "Do not worry. I will take care of her." Ryuzaki responds while pushing Sakuno upstairs.

After Sakuno had gone to bed, Ryuzaki warmed up dinner. After eating dinner, Ryuzaki heard wimpering coming from the living room.  
Your .  
You had been trying to ignore the pain, ever since your great aunt left. However, after Sakuno realized you were in pain, she helped you ease the pain. It wasn't until Sakuno fell asleep that you were able to get some rest.  
"Look at my grade report, all A's, I can play tennis, right?" You ask in a small voice, with hope in your eyes. "No, you cannot play tennis." A drunken man says in a stern voice. "But WHY?! You said I could play tennis, after I had acheived all A's in my classes." You say with tears in your eyes. "Shut up!" The man yells as he back hands you. "Doske?! (WHY?!)I want to play tennis." You respond on the floor, curled in a small ball, crying. "BECAUSE, you do not deserve to be happy! you were suppose to be a boy, but instead I got a girl who looks like a monster! You should just DIE!" The man screams while stomping on your head, and enjoying you scream in pain. "That's right! Be a good little red eyed monster and DIE!" The man laughs manically, while he bashes your head in with his foot. You give one final scream of pain, and welcome the darkness that eases the pain.  
You wake up panting, and see your great aunt Ryuzaki sitting next to you, with her hand on your arm. "Are you okay?" Ryuzaki asks with concern. "No..." You respond as you break down crying. "It's okay. You're safe now." Ryuzaki says in a soothing voice. "Am I really safe? Why does this keep happening? I am tired of it. I do not know if I can keep being strong." You respond while crying harder. "Let it out. It is okay. You do not have to be so strong, let some people in Serenity. It'll help, believe me." Ryuzaki responds. "B-but it is hard to, be-because, I've only had myslef to rely on." You respond through tears. "I know. However, you must learn to trust other people." Ryuzaki says soothingly. "Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki, I don't want to be captain of the girl's team. I am just too tired. Have Yuki become captain, she has the potential, and a lot of people respect her. I also don't think I will be well enough to go to school tomorrow." You say tiredly. "I understand. However, I do not want you to give up on life. There are a lot of people who care about you." Ryuzaki responds with concern. "I know... Do not worry, Coach Ryuzaki. I do not plan on giving up! I just need some time." You respond in a tired and pained voice. "That's what I wanted to hear. I think you should get some rest now." Ryuzaki stated while giving you some pain killers. "Night, Great aunt Ryuzaki." You say while taking the medicine. "Night." Ryzaki responded, while going upstairs. You than welcome the darkness, but this darkness was different from before. This darkness was peaceful, with no pain. You felt warm and safe, for the first time ever.  
Ryuzaki's p.o.v.:  
Ryuzaki was surprised when Serenity stated that she did not want to go to school the next day. Ryuzaki could understand why Serenity did not want to be the captain of the girl's team; with the threat that the girls might quit, or the fact that Serenity would never get a break. Not to mention that Serenity has suffered enough. However, for Serenity to admit that she was not well enough for school is cause for concern.

I hope you enjoyed. Comments and votes are much appreciated. Next chapter is up.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello. I hope you enjoy. __I am trying to write my story, before I go visit my brother for a couple of days._

Recap:  
Serenity had just said that she needs rest and does not want to go to school the next day.

Story start:  
"Hey, Serenity. How are you?" Your cousin Sakuno asked. "Not too bad. I just need some rest." You respond. "Okay, take care of yourself. I am going to school now; do you want me to pick up your homework?" Sakuno asked as she started to leave. "iie (no), I don't want you to go to the trouble." You respond. "iie, I would not mind." Sakuno said. "Just ask Tezuka to, and then it won't be as troublesome." Great aunt Ryuzaki responds comming out of the kitchen. "Okay! Thanks Grandma. Ja ne! (Bye)" Sakuno said as she closed the door behind her. "Do you think you will be able to make it up to the spare bedroom? You remember when I showed you, when you first came here?" Ryuzaki asked. "Yeah, I remember. I think I can make it. Even if I can't I am comfortable here." You say. "Alright. If you're sure." Your great aunt Ryuzaki responded. "I am going to the school, now. If you need anything, just call me." Ryuzaki responded while leaving. "Okay. Bye!" You respond, closing your eyes and relaxing some more.  
Omniscient p.o.v:  
Sakuno came to the gates of the school, and saw all the regulars gathering. Sakuno approached the team hesitantly, walking shyly toward Tezuka. Sakuno stops in front of Tezuka, only to freeze at the cold, stoic face. "Ano... Etto (um)... Tezuka sempai, um..." Sakuno mumbled her question so quietly, no one could hear. "Could she be asking Tezuka out?" Momo said jokingly. "Nani?! (What!) No way!" Many of the boys team asked. Sakuno face turned red. "What is it you need to talk to me about? Could it be about Serenity?" Tezuka asked. "How is Serenity anyway?" Oishi asked. "Um... She is okay." Sakuno responded in her quiet voice, where people had to lean in to hear. "Tezuka sempai, etto... Ser-sere-serenity wa-wants you to- to bri- bring HerHomeworkToGrandma'sHouse,BecuaseSheIsHomeTodayResting!" Sakuno yelled out in a nervous fast voice. "I understand. I'll stop by after school." Tezuka responded with closed eyes. "Arigato! (Thank you!)" Sakuno responded with a bow, and then ran away to her friends. "You understood her Tezuka?" Eiji asked. "How could you understand her? She talked so fast?" Momo responded. "So, Serenity is staying home?" Ryoma asked. "You understood her Ryoma?!" Oishi asked. "Nani?!" Eiji and Momo responded starring at Ryoma. Ryoma shrugged in response. "Is Serenity okay? Is it worse then we thought?" Oishi and Eiji asked in concern. "No. I am sure she is fine." Tezuka responded, continuing to walk to the courts. "Do not worry. Serenity is just resting. She will be back soon." Coach Ryuzaki responded appearing behind the regulars. "You scared me, you old bat!" Momo screamed jumping up. "Don't call me old bat, You stinking brat!" Coach Ryuzaki responded with an irk mark. "So, Serenity is fine then?" Oishi asked, while everyone huddled closer to Ryuzaki. "Hai!" Ryuzaki responded. "Can we all see her after school?" Eiji asked in a hopeful way. "Yes, you may." Ryuzaki responded. "Yay! Nya! Nya!" Eiji yelled jumping up and down. "Alright, everyone! Time to get to practicing! Everyone run 20 laps!" Tezuka yelled. "AWWWW!" Everyone yelled. "Hoi! Hoi! Your no fun! Nya! Nya!" Eiji responded pulling down his lower eyelid and sticking his tongue out. "Do YOU WANT TO MAKE THAT 50 LAPS!" Tezuka yelled, with a scary glow. "N-no I was kidding! Nya! Oishi, Fuji, Tezuka is scary!" Eiji screamed hiding behind Oishi and Fuji. "Just do as he asks, Eiji. Your alright." Oishi says in a soothing tone. Soon, Oishi and Fuji run faster leaving Eiji behind. "Hoi! Hoi! Don't leave me beHIND!" Eiji screams with chibi tears. "Sorry Eiji, but I do not want Inui's juice today." Oishi yelled back with sympathy. "No Fair! Nya! Nya!" Eiji cried. "Saa, I heard that Inui's drink is the worst yet. He tested it out on some kids and they past out." Fuji responded with a sadistic smile. "Protect me! Please!" Eiji screamed trying to catch up.

sorry I did not finish. I promise to make it up, though. Next chapter is up.


	15. Chapter 15

Recap:  
Eiji was just abandoned by his friends, because they did not want to drink Inui's drink.

Story start:  
Omniscient pov:  
"Hoi...Hoi... Can... You carry me... Oishi?" Eiji pants, while nearly falling down. "Sor-sorry Eiji... but it's true that Inui's drink is horrible... It took out four freshmen. The four freshmen have been laid up in the nurse's office for two hours already." Oishi responded panting a little, while getting serious and running faster. "Eiji, if you do not want my juice, you better run faster." Inui responded while fixing his glasses to show an evil glint. "I...Ca-can't... go any fur-further! Sa-save yourselves!" Eiji screams as he falls forward. "Eiji, I'm sure it is not that bad." Fuji responds with his usual smile. "Hoi...Hoi... Easier for you to say. You do not mind Inui's drink." Eiji gasps. "Mhm! I wonder what his drink tastes like?" Fuji wondered with his hand holding his chin. "Doe-does tha-that mean... You will... he-help me? Eiji looks up to Fuji with hoped filled eyes. "Nope!" Fuji responds with his smile spreading, and running faster. "NYYYAAAAAAA! DOSKE?! (WHY?!)" Eiji screams pouting and hitting the courts. "Because it is more fun to watch others suffer." Fuji responds with his eyes open. "Oishi! Fuji scares me!" Eiji responded while jumping on Oishi's back. "Don't mind him, Eiji. I think you should run your own miles... There is only five more miles. Besides, you had your rest." Oishi responds starting to pant from the effort of Eiji. "Sorry Oishi!" Eiji responds getting off his friend, realizing that he was only straining Oishi's muscles. "'sokay." Oishi responds gasping for air. "Let's go Oishi! You don't want to drink Inui's juice!" Eiji responded starting to run. "He must have gotten some energy back." Oishi responds, panting to get more oxygen in.  
In the end, Ryoma and Oishi had to drink. Oishi had come in last, but Ryoma had caused a disturbance by giving Kawamura a racquet, causing Takashi to go into his "burning" mode.  
"I hope that teaches you to rely on only your strength." Inui responds through glinted glasses, looking down at Ryoma clutching his stomach in pain.  
"Nya, I'm sorry, Oishi. If I had not made you strain yourself, you might not be in this condition." Eiji responded, handing Oishi a water bottle. "Thanks Eiji." Oishi responded drinking half the bottle.  
Omniscient pov:  
With Coach Ryuzaki.  
"Coach Ryuzaki, you wanted to see me?" Yuki asked. "Yes. You heard what happened to Serenity, right?" Ryuzaki asked as she looked up. "Yes. I am sorry that happened. Had I'd been there, I would have tried to stop them, or I would have tried to help Serenity." Yuki responds twisting her hands in anguish for her friend. "Thank you." Coach Ryuzaki responded looking down. "How is Serenity, Coach?" Yuki asked with concern. "She is fine. Serenity is just resting. she'll probably be back in school soon." Coach Ryuzaki responded. "Which brings me to my next point. Serenity wants you to become the girls captain." Ryuzaki responds with her hands clasped under her chin, with an intense stare. "Nani? (What?) Doske? (Why?)" Yuki asks with a pale face. "Serenity believes you to have the skills. I believe you have the potential as well. However, the current you is on the fence from accepting the role of a leader, or the role of a follower." Ryuzaki responds, while looking out the window. "I do not think I could accept the responsibilities of captain." Yuki responds looking at her fingers twiddling. "Don't tell me you are afraid of the girls abusing you?! SERENITY Believes in YOU! That SHOULD tell YOU that YOU ARE capable of being a CAPTAIN!" Ryuzaki yells. Yuki stares up at coach Ryuzaki in surprise. "I am NOT afraid of what people will do or think of me! BUT what makes you think I can become captain of the girl's team?" Yuki asked with her white hair covering her crystal blue eyes, with her hands clenched. "Serenity and I have noticed how the girl's team respects you. I saw when you heard that Serenity had been hurt this morning how you made the girls feel guilty. Yuki, you hold the responsibility of everyone, without you, yourself knowing." Coach Ryuzaki responded slamming her hands on the desk. "I understand. I will think about it." Yuki responded heading for the door. "Thank you, that's all I ask for." Ryuzaki responded settling down at her desk.  
"Whats this about Serenity stepping down from captain?!" Oishi asked rushing into coach Ryuzaki's office. "Serenity and I think it is for the best." Ryuzaki responded, startled to see Oishi. "But, WHY? Serenity has the personality for captain." Oishi asked with concern. "Oishi." Tezuka responded in a stern voice. Oishi knew this was a warning. However, for the first time he did not understand his friend. "Why, Tezuka?" Oishi asked with confusion and in a hurt voice. "Serenity has other problems to work out." Tezuka responded. "But can't she work them out, while being captain?" Oishi asked. "Oishi this is not like you, I thought you would understand the most why Serenity can't be the captain anymore. With everything that Serenity has suffered through." Ryuzaki responded through a glare. Oishi felt guilty under the scrutiny of his coach. "That is NOT what I MEANT!" Oishi yelled with his head down and fists clenched. "Then what is it that you mean?" Ryuzaki responded in a quiet voice. "It just seems as though Serenity is giving up, and that does not seem like her." Oishi responded in a worried tone. "I understand where you are coming from. However, I agree that this is the best for Serenity at this time." Ryuzaki responds with a sigh, while looking out the window.  
"Tezuka, could you stop by the house to give Serenity her homework?" Ryuzaki asked, just as Tezuka was leaving. "I understand." Tezuka responded leaving. "I believe Serenity is going to get alot of people visiting her after school." Oishi responded. "I think Serenity will appreciate that." Ryuzaki responds with a smile.  
Omniscient pov:  
Kaido.  
"Hmph! I can't believe we had to clean the equipment room! The next time I see that red eyed freak, she is going to get it." A strawberry haired girl snarled. "I think we scared her off." A plastic barbie squeeled. "Fshhhh! YOU know NOTHING about Serenity!" Kaido hissed, glaring. many of the girls backed away. "You know nothing of how I've suffered because of THAT red eyed MONSTER. And what are you, a snake?" The strawberry haired girl responded with her hands on her hips. "Keita, you don't want to mess with Kaoru Kaido." Many of the girls responded backing away even more. "What have you SUFFERED? HAVE you EVER been BEATEN? Fshhh!" Kaido hissed taking a step closer to Keita. "I have LOST friends because of THAT THING!" Keita screamed. "Fshhhh! who cares? You got off easy for what you did to serenity!" Kaido yelled getting in Keita's face. "I...I...understand. Go-gomen. (so-sorry.)" Keita responded in a trembling voice while backing away. "Fshhh!" Kaido hissed. The girls ran away screaming.  
"NYA! That was amazing Kaido! I would have loved to do that." Eiji yelled excitedly. "I don't think you would be able to do that." Ryoma stated bluntly. "I would be able to if it were for my friends, right, Oishi?" Eiji responded through teary eyes. "I believe it to be true if it were for friends." Oishi responded. "Saa, until the girl started crying." Fuji responded with his smile widening. "Hoi! Hoi! You're too mean, Fuji." Eiji responded.  
News had gotten around that Yuki was to be the next captain of the girl's team. "I wanted Keita to become the captain." Some tennis team girls said. "I think that Yuki will be a great captain." Most of the girl's tennis team responded in agreement.  
"I don't even know if I want to become the captain." Yuki responded in exasperation. "I am sorry; people would not have found out if I had not mentioned that you were to become the next captain to tomoka, it just slipped out." Sakuno said wringing her hands. "It is not your fault. I don't understand why Coach Ryuzaki chose me to become captain." Yuki responded torn. "You would be a great captain." Sakuno responded confidently. "Why is that?" Yuki asked with a questioning look on her face. "Well... that is... that you are nice. Also you have the personality that makes people listen and trust you. In addition, you fix a girl's form wrong when asked for advice, and you figure out what people need to work on." Sakuno responded. "Socca. (I see.)Thank you." Yuki responded getting up from the bench. "Where are you going?" Sakuno asked. "I am going to talk to Serenity, see if I can figure things out." Yuki responds while walking away. "Tell her I hope she feels better." Sakuno responded concerned. "I will. Ja ne. (See you later.)" Yuki responded with a wave.  
Your pov:  
"Moshi, moshi? (Hello?)" You respond. "Hello, Serenity?" Yuki asked. "Yes. This is her." You respond emotionously. "This is Yuki. How are you?" Yuki asked nervously. "I am fine. Is there something wrong? Is the team giving you trouble?" You respond sitting up, ignoring the throbbing pain, which left you breathless. "No, nothing is wrong with the team." Yuki responded anxiously. "Socca, (I see,) then what can I do for you?" Serenity asked monotonously, already having a clue as to what this was about. "I was wondering why you want me to become captain." Yuki asked. "I believe in you." You respond. "I don't think I have the qualities. You are a great captain. You have an aura that makes people look up to you as a leader. Even now on the phone, I can feel you intensity." Yuki states, but says the last comment to herself. "You have that personality as well. People listen to you, and give you respect. You just have a subtle intense personality. However, I believe that your subtle intensity will become stronger." You respond confidently. "Your great aunt said that I have the personality of a leader, but that I had to choose to follow the path of a leader or chose to become a follower." Yuki responded. "That choice is up to you, Yuki. However, I do not put much belief in very many people." You respond with your eyes close trying to ignore the throbbing pain. "I see. Thank you." Yuki responds. "Yuki, I think followers are afraid to take responsibility for their actions, and the actions of others." You respond, settling into a comfortable spot, so that you can rest your wounds. "Arigato! (Thank you!) I think I understand your feelings and my own. Sorry, I could not talk to you in person, but I thought this matter could not wait." Yuki responds with relief. "This is another reason why I wanted you to become captain." You respond already half asleep. "You do not mind, not being captain?" Yuki questions. "I have other problems to deal with. However, I think you are more suited for this role." You respond with closed eyes. "Thank you, Serenity. Everyone hopes you feel better. So, I hope to see you soon." Yuki responds. "Thanks. I'll be fine." Serenity said. "Okay, bye." Yuki responds. "Bye." Serenity responds barely hanging up the phone as it drops onto the floor from her hands. Serenity peacefully goes to sleep with a smile.

Omniscient pov:  
Regular girls.  
"Ugh! I can't believe we have to run 30 laps!" Many girls responded. "At least it is not timed." Another girl responded. "How can you stick up for Yuki? I would never make you run these laps." Keita says. "Shut up! This is good exercise, and besides it is our punishment." One girl responded. "If you have any problems with me, you can just leave, because I do not want to hear about it." Yuki yelled. "Gomen! (Sorry!) I want to continue playing tennis." Keita responds with a bow. "Then I suggest you keep running." Yuki responds.  
With the boy's regulars.  
"It is good that the girls are being punished." Oishi says. "Fshh! They are getting off easy." Responds Kaido. "I can't believe I am saying this but I agree with Mamushi." Momo says. "Don't call me mamushi, you baka! Fshhh." Kaido hissed. "Kaido! Takeshi! Run 20 laps." Tezuka responds with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "This is your fault, Baka. Fshhh!" Kaido yelled. "What are you talking about Mamushi?!" Momo responded. "If you don't finish each lap in one minute, you will have to drink my new special juice, called Special Mosquito Deluxe!" Inui says with an evil glint to his face. Needless to say both Momo and Kaido finished their laps with no more "verbal" fights, however, that did not mean not having a "friendly" competition between each other.

I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter up.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter._ Reviews are appreciated.

Recap:  
You were resting at home. Yuki has become captain of the girl's team. The Seigaku regulars are comming to see you now.

Story start:  
Regular's pov:  
"Hoi! Hoi! Let's go see Serenity!" Eiji yelled running from the boy's locker room. "Where does he get his energy from?" Momo asked tiredly while putting his hands behind his head. "Thats Eiji for you. He takes a break and then rebounds." Oishi responds happily. "Nya! Come on you guys! Serenity's waiting for us." Eiji yells jumping up and down. "Saa, we're comming Eiji." Fuji responds. "Where do you think you're going Ryoma?" Momo asked while grabbing Ryoma's arm. "Momo-senpai! I have to get home!" Ryoma responded with a pout. "Saa, you're home is the other way." Fuji responds with his eyes open. "I have to pick something up." Ryoma responds with his cocky eyes. "You just want to see Serenity without us." Eiji responds with his arms folded against his chest with a pout. "You can pick up whatever you need after we see Serenity." Momo said while dragging Ryoma with the team as they walked to see Serenity.  
"Hey, Guys wait up!" Said a panting Sakuno. The boy's team turn around to see Sakuno. "Where's coach Ryuzaki?" Asked Oishi. "Um... ah...She had to attend a board meeting." Sakuno responded with red tinted ckeeks. "Nya! I want to see Serenity." Eiji said while starting to walk again. "D-do...You thi-think Ser-sere-serenity is expecting us?" Kawamura asked nervously. "I think it will be okay." Sakuno responded while looking at her feet. "Saa, Tezuka do you think Serenity will be expecting us?" Fuji responded with his traditional sadistic smile. "hn." Tezuka responded with a shrug. "75% chance Serenity will be expecting us." Inui said with a data notebook out. Everyone sweatdropped. "She is expecting Tezuka to come." Ryoma said with a pout. "Come on now, Ryoma, you wanted to see how Serenity was doing just as much as we did." Momo said. Ryoma sighed. It was true that he was worried about you. "SAKUNO! I've been calling you forever! I thought we had made plans to go SHOPPING!" Tomoka yelled in an anoying high voice, which caused everyone to cover their ears. "Oh, yea. I forgot." Sakuno responded with her head starring down at her shoes. "HOW could you FORGET?! I reminded YOU Earlier." Tomoka yelled with her hands on her hips. "Stop yelling, it hurts! Sakuno wanted to check on her cousin. I WOULD be more understanding." Ryoma said with a glare. "Ri-right, So-sorry!" Tomoka responded nervously while bowing. "It's okay! I'll go with you now. Thanks Ryoma." Sakuno responds with a blush as red as a tomatoe. "No problem." Ryoma says while pulling on his hat. However, unbeknown to Ryoma two boys saw his blush, causing a purple-brown eyed boy to smirk, and another to break out into a terrifying sadistic smile. "Momo, Fujiko, why are you looking at Ryoma that way?" Eiji asked getting in Fuji's face. "Saa, I don't know." Fuji responds not holding back a sadistic chuckle. Eiji backed away going as white as a ghost. "You are planning something!" Eiji yelled his eyes as big as saucers. "I don't know what you're talking about." Fuji says while acting normal as everyones attention was directed towards them. "I swear! Fujiko had his sadistic planning face on." Eiji yells pointing an accusing finger act Fuji. Fuji shrugged and contiued walking. "Come on, Eiji. Let's forget about it and continue to Serenity's." Oishi responds. Eiji, upon hearing Serenity's name, forgot to be suspicious, and ran to catch up with everyone with a great smile on his face. However, Inui began writing in his data book, when he saw Momo and Fuji whispering away, looking occasionally at Ryoma, who walked without a care. Hm...Intersting, the data man thought to himself.  
Your pov:  
"I thought we told you never to play tennis!" screamed a red haired woman, along with a black haired man. "Would you rather I did nothing?!" You yelled back. You suddenly saw a blur, and quickly blocked it with your hand. "Do NOT talk back to US!" The black haired man yelled, until he realized that he had not hit you. "What happened to you?! You used to obey us!" Yelled the red haired lady as she began to smack you around. "Do not EVER try to block OUR hits, that YOU DESERVE! MONSTER!" The black haired man began to kick you as you were on the ground. "I'm sorry! (Gomen!) Mother! Father! I will obey!" You scream out in pain.  
You woke up in a sweat. "Serenity! Are you okay?" A boy's voice asked concerned. You look up panting to see the boy Regulars, and realize that it had been Oishi who had asked. You could see that you must have shouted for they had fearful and concerned looks for you. "Yea, just a bad dream." You respond in a sigh, while brushing your hair from your face. "I see. How are your wounds?" Oishi says with concern in his voice. "I am getting better." You respond getting up to walk to the bathroom. "Nya! That's great Serenity!" Eiji yells running to jump on you. You sidestep out of the way. Eiji looks up at you with tearful eyes thinking you do not like him. "Sorry, Eiji, but I need to clean off first." You respond with a small smile. "Oh, right." Eiji says with a chuckle. "Wou-would it be alright to make some food?" Kawamura asked shyly. "I would appreciate that. Thank you." You say as you close the door to the bathroom behind you.  
Regulars pov:  
"Do you think she is alright?" Momo asked concerned. "Serenity is being nice! Do you think she is accepting us as friends?" Eiji asked with hope. "Saa, Serenity seems to be hiding her real feelings. However, I think this is an improvement to her not expressing any emotions." Fuji says with a smile. "Serenity always expressed emotions while playing tennis." Inui says while pushing his glasses up. "Fshh! I think we can all agree that Serenity is improving." Kaido hissed. Tezuka stared at the bathroom door, with a cold stare. "Saa! What are you thinking Tezuka?" Fuji asked upon noticing Tezuka's cold aura. "Serenity is struggling." Tezuka responds with concern. Everyone looks down in worriment and sadness.  
Your pov:  
You splash water in your face. "Am I really a monster? I never did anything wrong." You respond looking at your face, instantly noticing your red eyes. You sigh, and begin to put medicine on your wounds, feeling the cooling effect soothe your burning, inflamed wounds. You sigh in relief opening the door.  
You walk out and notice the atmosphere filled with concerned and sadness. "You guys don't need to worry about me. I am feeling better now." You respond with a smile. "Serenity, what was your dream about?" Tezuka asks in a stern voice. "Nothing." You respond avoiding their attention. "It obviously was not nothing. You screamed that you were sorry, and that you would obey." Momo said with his purple eyes serious. "Kawamura, do you need any help?" You ask. "No! I am fine." Kawamura responded with a relaxed, but listening tone. You sigh, realizing that everyone was listening to you. "Do not change the subject!" Eiji yells with a serious expression as well. You jump, startled seeing that everyone is serious and wants to help you. "Thank you for your concern. I have never been cared for like this." You say while looking at everyone with a thankful face. Tezuka steps forward with a sad expression and ran his finger from your cheek up to your eye. "What?" You ask, wondering what Tezuka was doing, until you saw water on his finger. You wipe your face clean of tears. "Why are you crying? Did we scare you?" Eiji asks worried that he hurt you. "No. You guys are good friends. This is the first time that I have experienced friendship." You respond happily. "Really?! Nya! You are allowing us to be friends?" Eiji asks with surprise. You laugh and say "Yes. Which is hard to achieve, however, I can see you are serious." You respond. "Hoi! Hoi! Did you hear that?" Eiji yelled happily. "Yes." Everyone laughed watching Eiji jumping off the walls, as though in a sugar high. "I am not forgetting, Serenity. You need to talk about your past, or else you will slip away. Let us be your pillar of strength." Tezuka says in his stoic way. "I understand. Just give me more time. I am beginning to trust again." You say in relief. "Food is ready!" Kawamura yells. "Yay!" Everyone shouts running to the table. You sweatdrop, watching a stampede running to the table. "Saa, don't worry. You get used to it." Fuji says sadistically, walking towards the table. "Better get some food before they eat it all." Kawamura says. You walk over and sit down next to Ryoma. Tezuka walks over and sits between you and Fuji.  
"Thank you Kawamura. That was delicious." You respond with a bow. "You're welcome. Next time, we should go eat at my family's sushi bar." Kawamura responds heading for the door. "I'd like that." You say. "I am sorry, but i must be going." Kawamura responds looking down at his shoes. "Alright. Have a good night." You respond. "Bye!" Everyone shouts.  
After awhile everyone leaves except Ryoma and Tezuka. "Tezuka, were you able to get my homework?" you ask cleaning the dishes. "Yes, I was." Tezuka responds going to his backpack, and pulling out a packet. "Thank you. You can put them on the counter." You say pointing a soapy finger at the counter in the living room. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Ryoma asked, sitting at the kitchen table. You shrugged. "I am fine. Besides I am almost done." You respond. Ryoma sighs, getting up and gently pushing you into the living room. "Ryoma, I can do this. Do not worry about it." You respond. "I want to help. You deserve a break." Ryoma responds in his stubborn way. You sigh in exasperation, realizing there is no talking Ryoma out of washing the dishes. "Fine." you walk into the living room, and begin to look through the homework. "If there is anything you need help with, just ask." Tezuka says while doing his homework across from you. "Thank you." You respond.  
"I am home!" Sakuno yells as she walks through the door. You get up and bow "Welcome home." You respond, staggering from the pain. "You do not have to do that, Serenity. Are you okay?" Sakuno asks taking a step closer to you. "Yeah, just stood up too fast." You say, while sitting down on the couch. "Liar. You need to be more careful." Tezuka responds in a stern way. "There is some food left over if you're hungry." You respond laying back into the couch. "Oh, okay. Thank you." Sakuno says, not hearing Tezuka or seeing the pain in serenity's eyes. "Oh! he-hi... hi Ry-Ryoma. How are yo-you?" Sakuno asks with nervousness. "Fine." Ryoma responds while giving Sakuno some leftovers. "Thank you." Sakuno says, not looking up at Ryoma.  
"I have to be going now." Ryoma said, after Sakuno had eaten dinner. "I'll go with you." Sakuno responded after cleaning her dish. "Why? You are already home." Ryoma said. "Um...Ug...I...I have to pick something up at the store." Sakuno said with a blush. "Oh, yeah. I have to pick something up for my mom." Ryoma responded in a cool voice. "Serenity, I have to go to the store. Do you need anything?" Sakuno asked, while getting ready to head out. "No, thank you." You respond. "Okay. See you soon. Grandma should be coming back any time." Sakuno said, waiting by the door for Ryoma. "I have to go home now. So, ja ne. (I'll see you later.)" Ryoma said while heading for the door. "See you later." You respond as the door closes behind Ryoma and Sakuno.  
"Serenity." Tezuka says. You look up, already knowing that Tezuka wanted to talk. "No, Tezuka." You say with your eyes close. "You have to talk sometime." Tezuka says in his stoic tone. "I understand. I will, when I am ready." You respond. "When will you be ready?" Tezuka asked. "I don't know. When I feel I can talk about my past." You say with a sigh. "What are you afraid of?" Tezuka asked. "None of your business." You respond coldly with a glare, while getting up. "The longer you wait the harder it is." Tezuka responds in a kind tone. You look at Tezuka and see that he is open about his feelings. "I am not afraid." You say shakily. "Don't try to fool yourself. Listen Serenity, I am worried about you." Tezuka responds. "Your right. I am afraid that by talking about it, then...it... will make me remember." You say wimpering and becoming white in the face. "You have to face it sometime. Besides, it seems as if you are remembering your past already, because of your dreams." Tezuka responded. "What do you know about it?" You asked frustrated. "You were talking in your sleep earlier, and it looks as if you are not getting enough sleep." Tezuka says. "Your right. My dreams have become more frequent." You sigh. "Serenity, let me help you. I think you will feel better." Tezuka says in a pleading voice. "Why do you want to help me so much?" You ask. "I care about you." Tezuka responds with honesty. "Why? No one else has." Serenity asks. "I care about you, because we have some things in common, as well as with the team. In addition, there is something about you that wants me to know you better." Tezuka responds openly. "I...I feel the same way." You respond looking down at your feet. Tezuka walks over to you. You feel a warm, comforting hand on your chin, lifting your head up to meet yellow-gold eyes. "Serenity, you can tell me anything. You can trust me." Tezuka says in a quiet voice. "I know." You respond, trying to look away from his hypnotizing eyes. "Serenity, please, I am here for you." Tezuka says. You shake your head trying to get away from Tezuka. "It is about you parents isn't it?" Tezuka asks as you break away. Your eyes go wide and you wrap your arms around you as you turn your back on Tezuka. "I think you should leave." You respond in a cold voice. "No! I will not leave, when you are suffering so much." Tezuka says with pain in his voice. "You do not have to worry about me Tezuka." You respond in a mean tone. "Tell me I'm wrong Serenity." Tezuka says. "I...I can't." You respond in a quivering voice. "Let me be your pillar of strength." Tezuka says. "Tezuka, I... I...Was..." You start to say, but couldn't. "Serenity, do not let fear rule your life. Whatever happened to you, you will not be blamed." Tezuka responds with such care that you look at him. "I have always been blamed. Everyone has called me a monster." You respond turning towards the window. "None of your friends think that." Tezuka says convincingly. "What about my red eyes?" you ask. "no one thinks their abnormal. In addition, I like them." Tezuka says. "Thanks." You respond, feeling better. "Serenity, do not change the topic." Tezuka says with a firm voice. "Why are you so forceful?" You ask. "Because, I know this is the only way to get you to tell me. I also know that you can take it." Tezuka says. You could feel your wall of protection crumble. You had been feeling yourself open your heart since you met your friends. All of a sudden you felt really vulnerable. You wrap your arms around yourself in hopes to feel the protection you had before. "Serenity?" Tezuka asks. You could feel tezuka asking you to continue. You take a deep breath, ready to take the risk of completely trusting someone and opening up. "Tezuka, I...I... was..."

"I was abused by my parents." You respond staring out the window, at the clear sky.

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry, I have to go. Next chapter is up.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey, I hope you enjoy the next part. I will update as soon as possible._

Recap:  
Tezuka had broken through Serenity's wall, and Serenity was about to tell Tezuka about her past.  
"Tezuka...I...was...I was abused by my parents."You say in a shaky voice while watching the clear sky.  
Story start:  
Your pov  
Once you started, it was easier to continue. However, you were grateful for the strength that Tezuka gave off in his silent way. "My parents were never happy with me, because I was not born a son. If I had been born a boy, then my parents would have inherited a hundred thousand dollars from my father's parents. In addition, my eyes are not normal which scares many people." As you explain about your past you see flashes of the past behind your eyes.  
"YOU HIDEOUS MONSTER! WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN A BOY?! IF YOU HAD BEEN A BOY THEN EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE." Shouted your father as he slapped you hard in the face, throwing your fragile small five year old form across the room. "GET BACK UP! WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" shouted your mother as she grabbed you by the hair. "I am so-sorry. I will do what you want, but please do not hurt me." You respond in a broken painful voice. "THAT'S WHAT YOU ALWAYS SAY, BUT YOU ALWAYS MAKE STUPID MISTAKES, THAT ANY GENIUS COULD FIGURE OUT." Your father says with a snarl. "Maybe if you tell me what I can do to improve then I'll be able to make you and mom happy." You respond with hope. "AS IF YOU COULD IMPROVE. IT IS NOT WHAT YOU DO, BUT YOU ITSELF THAT IS AN EYESORE!" Your mother says with a nasty snarl of disgust. "YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE OUR DAUGHTER, YOU, WHO DOES NOT APPRECIATE US!" Father responds with a finger pointing at you shaking with anger. "GET OUT!" Both your parents shout at you. You look at your parents with fear, sadness, and disbelief. "No, I will improve. I'm sorry. I promise to be better." You respond with honesty. However, your parents step forward in anger. Your father roughly grabs your arm yanking it towards the open door. While your mother yanks you by your hair pulling you out the door. "No! I am sorry. Please I do not want to be outside in the dark and cold." You scream trying to get out of your parents grasps. However, your small frail body could not get away from the strong grasps, and the harder you pulled the more it hurt your head and arm. Suddenly you were thrown out into the cold, rainy dark night. You asked for help as cars passed by, but no one wanted to help you. "You FREAK! Why Don't YOU go DIE!" People shouted, throwing cans at you as they passed by. "Oh, sweaty! Do not stop for that red eyed MONSTER!" A woman said as she squeezed the man's arm.  
"My parents kept me out there all night. I had fractured my arm and had caught pneumonia because of that night." You respond in a broken voice, while coming out of that remisence. "I am sorry Serenity." Tezuka responds in a small broken voice. "I was always the outcast in that town, because of my eyes and my parents power over the people." You respond with a sigh. "Did you go to the police?" Tezuka asks with concern. "I had always been treated that way with my parents from the day I was born." You respond sadly. "I had always known that the abuse that my parents were doing to me was wrong, but I could do nothing because my parents would not let me out of the house. In addition, they had threatened to hurt me and anyone else that tried to help me. I was scared. However, when I was seven years old I could not take it any more after my father had hit me over the head with a crow bar, because he could not fix his car, and my mother had thrown a knife at my chest because she was angry and frustrated. I had nearly died that night. I told the police and the doctors that my parents were abusing me, but nobody believed me or if they did, they were afraid to take action, because my father is the only judge in town and my mother was the best lawyer in town. I had to suffer for fourteen years until I found a number of great, great aunt Ryuzaki in my mother's desk. I had remembered Great, Great aunt Ryuzaki being kind to me when she was scouting people in California. My parents did not really like the fact that Great, Great aunt Ryuzaki was the only one to treat me like a human. Coach Ryuzaki was the only one that encouraged me to continue playing tennis. I had started playing tennis when I was three, after my mother had left me in a food shopping plaza. I had heard a thumping against a wall near me, and curiosity got the best of me. I went outside to see what the ruckus was and it was then that I saw a girl of nine years old hitting a tennis ball against the wall in the same spot over and over, when suddenly the girl shot the ball with too much force and the ball went out of control and hit me in the head. When I awoke, the girl was apologizing. That was when I was first introduced to tennis. That girls name was mai, and she was an orphan. Mai and I became fast friends even though we were six years apart. However, when Mai found out about my situation she...tri...tried to...to help me." You respond in a shaky voice.  
You start to cry as you see images of blood flashing before your eyes. You take a shaky breath, and jump as you feel arms wrap around you in a warm comforting embrace that made you relax into a protecting chest. You continue to talk as your mind is filled with the most horrible memory that took place when you were eight.  
It had been five years since you had met Mai. Mai was excited because Great, Great aunt Ryuzaki had recommended Mai for a special program that helped train people to become pro tennis players, and she was going to leave in a weak. However, Mai had noticed that you been hurt many times, and you knew she was suspicious of why you were hurt a lot, but you always had an excuse for everything. You had no idea that Mai was spying on you that day, if you had known then you would have told her to go back to the orphanage. You hid your tennis equipment behind some broken down cars. Mai did not understand why you had done that. When you got home that evening you opened the door, and before you could close it, you saw familiar dark shadows that instantly had you frightened. "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE WHEN WE GOT HOME." Your father shouted as he slammed the door shut. "YOU WEREN'T PLAYING TENNIS AGAIN WERE YOU? I SWEAR IF I EVER FIND YOUR TENNIS EQUIPMENT THEN I WILL BREAK IT!" Your mother shouted. "N-no, I was not. I was out trying to buy dinner." You respond hesitantly. "DO NOT LIE! A NEIGHBOR SAW YOU PLAYING DOWN UNER THE BRIDGE!" Your father yelled, as he punched you hard in the stomach. You slumped down onto the floor in pain, gasping trying to catch your breath. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY TENNIS ANYMORE! YOU DO NOT DESERVE AN OUNCE OF HAPPINESS." Your mother shouted while kicking you. "Why? What did I do to you and father that I cannot be happy?" You ask with sadness and disappointment. "WHY, YOU ASK? BECAUSE YOU ARE A MONSTER THAT BRINGS BAD LUCK! AFTER YOUR MOTHER HAD YOU SHE COULD NOT HAVE ANYMORE CHILDREN." your father shouted while kicking you so hard in your chest that your breath was knocked out of you. Suddenly as both your parents were going to kick you hard, you looked up to see a dark brown haired girl of fourteen stands in front of your eight year old self. "Mai." You whisper, hoping that she would understand that you wanted her to run away. "Stop! I will not allow you to hurt Serenity!" Mai shouted. Suddenly my father smacked Mai, her head jerking to the side. However, Mai stood her ground with blood leaking out of her mouth. "I have heard about you, Mai, who has no surname. Did your parents think you were nothing, and that is why you have no last name?" Your father responds with a sneer. "My parents named me Mai before they died. They had no identification on them when they died." Mai responds with confidence. "No, I am sorry sweaty, if that is what you were told; because your file says otherwise." Your mother responds with a snarl."That's a lie. I have seen my files for myself." Mai responds with cockiness. "Shut up!" Your father yells as he punches Mai in the face. Mai was thrown into the door creating a sound of a shotgun, because the door was slammed shut. "Mai, you have to get out of here." You say in a whisper as you start to get your breath back. You take a shuddering breath in as you stand up. Each breath brings you pain telling you, you probably had some broken ribs. Mai could tell this situation was bad, because she did not have anyone that would miss her. "Serenity!" Mai screams as Serenity's parents continue to beat Serenity up. Mai quickly grabs Serenity as she is about to fall. Mai does not think twice as she grabs Serenity and runs out the door. The two girls hide in an alleyway. "Let's run away together, Serenity." Mai says. "No...They will find me." You respond shuddering, for two reasons you were out of breath and could not get a good breath in without pain, and the fact that you were scared. "I know you're afraid, but it will only get worse. We could go and find coach Ryuzaki. She'd be able to help." Mai responds hopefully. "No one has wanted to help me. I've tried." You respond sadly. "I am helping you." Mai responds seriously. You look gratefully at her. "Thank you." You respond. "Are you okay?" Mai asks. "I've had worse." You respond grimacing. "How about you?" You ask Mai. "These? They were worth it to help a friend." Mai responds with a quirky smile. You started to cry, and Mai instantly went to hug and comfort you. You were relieved to be away from your abusive parents.  
That night we left. However, my father had many friends and everywhere we went we had to be careful. Mai and I managed to survive the week, and were going to go to the camp to get help. However, I was tired and needed to rest. Mai had been holding my hand, but when I woke up I was alone. "Mai!" You called out to her, thinking that Mai had needed to go to the bathroom, or maybe went to get some food. "Mai! Where are you?" You yelled, worried because it was so dark. You started to run, ignoring the sharp twinges in your chest. You tripped over many stumps, scraping up your arms and knees, only to get back up for fear of your only friend. Suddenly, you tripped over something that was not hallow like a tree. The ground was wet and had a metallic smell to the air. You raised your hand up to your face and saw a dark substance. Instantly you recognize it as blood. "Mai?" You ask worried. You begin to feel around when the moon came out from behind the clouds. As the light from the moon shines down, you see brown hair turned maroon. "Mai!" You scream. You turn the body over and scream, falling to your knees. "Mai...oh...Mai. I'm so sorry." You respond in raw emotions. You notice something in her hands. You take the paper from her hands, and open the folded paper stained with her blood.  
"Dear Serenity,  
If you are reading this, then I did not make it. I am sorry I was not there for you. My only wish is that you will find happiness and that someone will see how wonderful a person you are. I ask that you continue to play tennis, and become the pro that I could not. However, to be honest you were always better then I was at tennis. So, please continue to be true to who you are.  
~Mai"  
"Mai, I am so sorry. This is my fault." You say sadly and guiltily. You pick up Mai, and continue to run breaking free from the woods, where a river was. However, there you see a familiar shadow cleaning blood of himself. "Fa-father?!" You respond shakily, looking up into the face. "Be quiet! Let this be a lesson to you." Your father growled. "Yo-you ki-killed Mai? Why?" You asked painfully. "She was in the way." Your father responded. "No! NO! Mai was like my sister and you killed her." You yelled at your father. As you were blinking away tears your father was suddenly in front of you grabbing your throat. "You want to be together? Because I can arrange for that." Your father responds squeezing your neck harder until you could no longer breath. You struggled slightly until you began to think that dying would be a relief. However, as darkness began to cloud your mind, you remembered what Mai's last wish was. You began to struggle. "Oh, so you want to live? I want you to beg for your life." Your father responded in an evil voice. "Ple-please I want to live." You whisper. "What was that? I could not hear you." Your father snarled. "I...I want to live, SIR." You respond as loud as you could under the circumstances. "Fine. You better not tell what happened, or else you know what well happen to you. Not that anyone would believe you anyway. People believe you to be a horrible person." Your father responds with a laugh.  
"I tried to tell people what happened, but no one believed me. Everyone believed that there was a serial killer that killed Mai, and that I barely escaped. My father had said that if anyone was to believe me, then he would take care of that person, and I believed him. There were many times where my life was at stake. However, on my fourteenth birthday, five years after Mai had died, I came the closest to death, and Mai's words came back to me. It was then that I found Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki's number. Two weeks after that coach Ryuzaki arranged away for me to get away." You state with a raw voice, from holding back. "Does coach Ryuzaki know about everything?" Tezuka asks holding me tighter. "Not as much as you do. But she knows about Mai, and the rest she probably could only imagine what I've gone through." You respond. "I am sorry, Serenity." Tezuka responds. Normally, you would feel like people were sympathizing with you, which you did not want. However, coming from Tezuka, you felt like he cared for you. "I know I said that you and the regulars were my only friend, but Mai was more than a friend and she was six years older than me." You respond tiredly and painfully, as it hurt to talk about it. "its okay, Serenity. I understand. Let's get you to sit down." Tezuka was worried about you as you were shaking. Tezuka could tell that you had not told anyone what had happened to you, and that you were probably shaken up remembering. "I am sorry, Serenity. I should not have pushed you so hard." Tezuka says with sincerely. "No. I feel a little better. Besides if you had not pushed me I probably might not have told you anything." You respond tiredly as you were put on the coach. "Still, you might have told me little by little in time, and not all at once." Tezuka says in worry. "Do not worry after some rest I'll be good." You respond tiredly with a small smile. "I'll go get you something hot to drink." Tezuka says pulling his hand from Serenity's. Only to be grabbed again by Serenity. "No! Please, stay with me until I fall asleep, or until someone comes." you respond pulling Tezuka down next to you. "If that is what you wish." Tezuka responds sitting next to Serenity. All that surrounds you and Tezuka is silence; however, it was a comfortable silence. You were trying to hold back tears because you had always had to be strong. "It is okay to let yourself go. I will be your pillar of strength." Tezuka responds stoically. You immediately throw yourself into Tezuka's arms and cry for the years you were not able to and for the best friend that was more like a sister. "I am sorry." You respond, both for your crying and more for Mai. You feel a warm finger lift your chin up, forcing your tear stained face to look into golden brown eyes. "Serenity, you do not have to feel bad. It is better to not hold back. Also it is not your fault that Mai died. Mai does not blame you." Tezuka responds. "No, it was my fault. If I was not friends with her, she would still be alive." You respond, trying to pull away from Tezuka. However, Tezuka held you down. "You do not know that for certain. I believe Mai was just as lonely as you were." Tezuka responds. "No. You do not understand how I feel. My father murdered Mai; therefore, it is my fault." You wail, trying to get away. "Are you responsible for your father's actions?" Tezuka asked. There was silence, until Tezuka broke it. "Serenity?" Tezuka aks. "No. But I still feel as though it is partly my fault." Serenity answers. "In time you will heal, but only if you want to." Tezuka says stoicly. "For now, I want you to get some rest." Tezuka responds stroking your hair. You begin to calm down. "Thank you Tezuka." You respond peacefully as darkness engulfs you. However, this darkness was the most peaceful you've had in all your life. You felt warm and protected in the embrace of Tezuka.  
"You're welcome Serenity." Tezuka responds with one tear falling down his face. Tezuka could not believe that Serenity had suffered all that, and still managed to go on with life. His family had been right in saying that she was a tough girl. Tezuka was glad that Serenity had continued with life. He did not know what he would do without Serenity. Tezuka was glad that Serenity had trusted him enough to tell about her past.  
Tezuka wiped his tear away as he heard the door opening. "Hello, I am home!" coach Ryuzaki yelled as she came in. "Oh, hello Tezuka." coach Ryuzai responds in a normal tone voice. "How is Serenity?" coach Ryuzaki responds quietly as she realizes Serenity has fallen asleep. "She is going to be fine." Tezuka responds looking down at Serenity with warm eyes. "She told you didn't she." Coah Ryuzaki states more than asks. "Yeah. I forced her to though. I hope she will be okay." Tezuka responds with a sigh. "Do not worry she is tough." Ryuzaki responds with a sigh. "Yeah. I know. It is amazing that Serenity dealt with all that she did. She deserves as much peace as she can get." Tezuka says. "Looks like she found some peace at least." Ryuzaki responds in a happy tone. "I should be going now. Sakuno went to the store and should be back soon" Tezuka responds lifting Serenity's head and gently sets it down on a pillow. "Thank you for taking care of Serenity." coach Ryuzaki responds with a bow. Tezkua walks towards the door and puts on his shoes. "Ja ne, coach Ryuzaki. Tell Serenity I'll see her tomorrow." Tezuka says as he leaves."Ja ne, Tezuka." coach Ryuzaki responds.

That is it for now. I'll update maybe on Friday. I am sorry if there are mistakes in this story, I am tired from the wedding over the weekend.  
I hoped you enjoyed.

I would appreciate a review, comment, or message.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hiya! I am sorry I have not written for awhile. Suddenly, I have had some inspiration. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you. I will try to update when I can. I can promise that there will be updates.**

Recap:

_Serenity had told Tezuka of her past. _

"_Hello, I am home!" coach Ryuzaki yelled as she came in. "Oh, hello Tezuka." coach Ryuzai responds in a normal tone voice. "How is Serenity?" coach Ryuzaki responds quietly as she realizes Serenity has fallen asleep. "She is going to be fine." Tezuka responds looking down at Serenity with warm eyes. "She told you didn't she." Coah Ryuzaki states more than asks. "Yeah. I forced her to though. I hope she will be okay." Tezuka responds with a sigh. "Do not worry she is tough." Ryuzaki responds with a sigh. "Yeah. I know. It is amazing that Serenity dealt with all that she did. She deserves as much peace as she can get." Tezuka says. "Looks like she found some peace at least." Ryuzaki responds in a happy tone. "I should be going now. Sakuno went to the store and should be back soon" Tezuka responds lifting Serenity's head and gently sets it down on a pillow. "Thank you for taking care of Serenity." coach Ryuzaki responds with a bow. Tezkua walks towards the door and puts on his shoes. "Ja ne, coach Ryuzaki. Tell Serenity I'll see her tomorrow." Tezuka says as he leaves."Ja ne, Tezuka." coach Ryuzaki responds._

Story start:

Serenity's .

You woke up early in the morning to the sound of chirping birds. You stretched, which caused you to hiss in pain. However, upon assessing the injuries, you find that it is not that bad, just some bruising. Considering what you had been through the last couple of days, you were relieved that it was just that. You decide to get off the couch, test the waters of how your injuries really were. You find that your injuries protest at first but once stretched and worked out, it is fine to move. However, you also know with one wrong move you could possibly strain an injury. A shower sounded like a good idea to you.

As the water ran down your body, some of the wounds stung but otherwise felt good, with the hot-warm water. After the shower, you look in the mirror and notice the bruises and scars that mark your body. You notice that the wounds were healing and were looking better. You apply medicine to each of the wounds carefully and feel relieved as the stinging pain becomes soothed.

After dressing for school you walk downstairs to be greeted with the smell of steamed rice, along with miso soup. "Oh, Serenity! You are awake. How are you? I do not want you to strain yourself. Maybe you should go and sit on the couch?" Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki stated worriedly. "I am fine. Just some bruising and cuts. I am going to school today. I will take it easy, so no worring, ne (ok)?" You said with a smile, while tilting your head with a smile.

"But, the other day you had a sprained wrist, knee and ankle. How can you be able to move around?" Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki asked."My medicine, rest and the strength of youth." You respond with a cat-like face and a wink. "Are you sure you are alright? You are acting out of character." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki states.

"Hehe. Let's just say I am finding the old Serenity, of who I used to be. However, it may be a slow process and or sometimes I may seem like the closed off Serenity. But, at the same time both personalities are a part of me, because the past has had an impact on whom I am." You respond. "I like this part of you. I have not seen it in a long time and even then it was only briefly as you have not really had a childhood. But, I promise you that is going to change." Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki states with conviction.

You sit down to start eating the rice and miso soup, not feeling like talking anymore, but enjoying the silence. At that moment, Sakuno came down "Smells good!" She says upon reaching the kitchen. "Tastes good as well." You respond. Sakuno jumps startled. "Serenity, you are up. How are you?" She asks worriedly. "I am getting well. I feel well enough to go to school as well." You respond with a cheese smile. "Honta (really!)" Sakuno asks. You nod your head.

"You sure you are going to be alright?" Sakuno asks. "I will be fine. I will take it easy, and be careful." You respond calmly. Sakuno gets up to finish getting ready for school. "So, you talked to Tezuka yesterday." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki stated more than asked. "Yeah. I feel better after talking about what happened with my parents. You were right about opening up, how it is hard at first but it gets better afterwards. I have a feeling Tezuka will not treat me any differently." You respond with confidence, knowing you also answered Ryuzaki's hidden question. "Your other friends would not treat you any differently either. They all would do anything to help you and care about you." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki responds. "I understand that as well. In time I am sure it will all be out in the open." You said, while getting up to go to school.

"I want to give you a ride to school." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki says. "No. That is fine. I want to walk to school. Besides, it will be good to stretch a bit." You state with meaning. "I do not want you to get hurt and or strain yourself." Your Great aunt responds. "I will be fine." You sate stubbornly. That was the end of discussion. Your Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki liked how lively Serenity was, but also understood, she still needed time to heal. However, the little bit of healing Serenity has had is certainly positive and could only get better.

You walked with Sakuno to school, while listening to Sakuno babble about school and the tennis club. Her babbling made you smile. "Hey, you are smiling. Did I say something funny?" Sakuno asks with a scrunched up nose. "Nope. Just enjoying hearing your stories." You respond. "I like how you are changing Serenity. I know I do not know what has happened to you, but I do understand that something terrible happened to you that changed your personality. I am glad you came here and have chosen to live strongly." Sakuno responds. You stop in place. "Serenity?" Sakuno questions worriedly. Sakuno feels Serenity arms around her. "Thank you Sakuno." You respond with gratitude.

After that the duo cousins walk in silence towards their destination. Sakuno had a slight blush about her cheeks, feeling slightly embarrassed as she had not been thanked before from the bottom of their heart. Serenity enjoyed the silence with a smile, feeling the warmth from the sun beat on her body while warming her heart, and hearing the birds and people busy about with their work.

Within a block from the school, Serenity spots the Seigaku tennis team and breaks out into a smile as you remember this place is close to where you had met them in the first place. When you had saved Ryoma from getting hit by a car.

"Hey guys!" You shout happily calling their attention. "Serenity, Hoi Hoi! What are you doing walking about?" Eiji screams concerned. "Going to school." You respond chuckling. "Ne! Did you just laugh?" Eiji screams yet again, causing people to flinch. "Are you sure you are strong enough to attend school?" Oishi asks concernedly. "So long as I do not strain myself, it should be fine. No worries, I will be careful." You respond.

"You better be." Tezuka responds harshly, but in a caring way. You walk over to Tezuka and give him a hug. This surprises everyone, including Tezuka who stood there. However, Tezuka quickly gets over his shock and returns the hug. "Thank you." Serenity responds softly.

"NANI! (What)" Eiji, and Momoshiro shout. "Shut up. You hurt my ears." Ryoma says with annoyance, while wincing. "Ano (um), does it seem as though Serenity is acting differently?" Takashi asks. "She is becoming happy and allowing for her true self to come out." Sakuno responds with happiness. Everyone is happy that Serenity is finding her true self and has found happiness.

"Hey, what about us?" Eiji asks as he comes in for a hug. Upon seeing Eiji going to join in on the hug everyone follow suite with laughter. "The more the merrier!" Serenity says with laughter. "Careful of her injuries." Oishi says with care. "Aw get in here and give me a hug, it will not hurt me." Serenity says with a laugh.

Serenity feels the warmth and kindness from everyone and accepts it with open arms. You feel accepted for the first time and you can feel the love from everyone. You feel safe and protected for the first time and would not have it any other way.

_Sorry. I know it is not much. But, I am slowly getting back into the story. Also, I know it has been awhile. I will try to update when I can. Thank you for understanding._

_If you feel like leaving a response, review and or comment feel free to. Thanks again._


	19. Chapter 18 revised

**Hiya! I am sorry I have not written for awhile. Suddenly, I have had some inspiration. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thank you. I will try to update when I can. I can promise that there will be updates.**

Recap:

_Serenity had told Tezuka of her past. _

"_Hello, I am home!" coach Ryuzaki yelled as she came in. "Oh, hello Tezuka." coach Ryuzai responds in a normal tone voice. "How is Serenity?" coach Ryuzaki responds quietly as she realizes Serenity has fallen asleep. "She is going to be fine." Tezuka responds looking down at Serenity with warm eyes. "She told you didn't she." Coah Ryuzaki states more than asks. "Yeah. I forced her to though. I hope she will be okay." Tezuka responds with a sigh. "Do not worry she is tough." Ryuzaki responds with a sigh. "Yeah. I know. It is amazing that Serenity dealt with all that she did. She deserves as much peace as she can get." Tezuka says. "Looks like she found some peace at least." Ryuzaki responds in a happy tone. "I should be going now. Sakuno went to the store and should be back soon" Tezuka responds lifting Serenity's head and gently sets it down on a pillow. "Thank you for taking care of Serenity." coach Ryuzaki responds with a bow. Tezkua walks towards the door and puts on his shoes. "Ja ne, coach Ryuzaki. Tell Serenity I'll see her tomorrow." Tezuka says as he leaves."Ja ne, Tezuka." coach Ryuzaki responds._

Story start:

Serenity's .

You woke up early in the morning to the sound of chirping birds. You stretched, which caused you to hiss in pain. However, upon assessing the injuries, you find that it is not that bad, just some bruising. Considering what you had been through the last couple of days, you were relieved that it was just that. You decide to get off the couch, test the waters of how your injuries really were. You find that your injuries protest at first but once stretched and worked out, it is fine to move. However, you also know with one wrong move you could possibly strain an injury. A shower sounded like a good idea to you.

As the water ran down your body, some of the wounds stung but otherwise felt good, with the hot-warm water. After the shower, you look in the mirror and notice the bruises and scars that mark your body. You notice that the wounds were healing and were looking better. You apply medicine to each of the wounds carefully and feel relieved as the stinging pain becomes soothed.

After dressing for school you walk downstairs to be greeted with the smell of steamed rice, along with miso soup. "Oh, Serenity! You are awake. How are you? I do not want you to strain yourself. Maybe you should go and sit on the couch?" Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki stated worriedly.

"I am fine. Just some bruising and cuts. I am going to school today. I will take it easy, so no worring, ne (ok)?" You said with a smile, while tilting your head with a smile.

"But, the other day you had a sprained wrist, knee and ankle. How can you be able to move around?" Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki asked.

"My medicine, rest and the strength of youth." You respond with a cat-like face and a wink. "Are you sure you are alright? You are acting out of character." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki states.

"Hehe. Let's just say I am finding the old Serenity, of who I used to be. However, it may be a slow process and or sometimes I may seem like the closed off Serenity. But, at the same time both personalities are a part of me, because the past has had an impact on whom I am." You respond.

"I like this part of you. I have not seen it in a long time and even then it was only briefly as you have not really had a childhood. But, I promise you that is going to change." Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki states with conviction.

You sit down to start eating the rice and miso soup, not feeling like talking anymore, but enjoying the silence. At that moment, Sakuno came down "Smells good!" She says upon reaching the kitchen. "Tastes good as well." You respond.

Sakuno jumps startled. "Serenity, you are up. How are you?" She asks worriedly.

"I am getting well. I feel well enough to go to school as well." You respond with a cheese smile.

"Honta (really!)" Sakuno asks. You nod your head.

"You sure you are going to be alright?" Sakuno asks.

"I will be fine. I will take it easy, and be careful." You respond calmly. Sakuno gets up to finish getting ready for school.

"So, you talked to Tezuka yesterday." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki stated more than asked.

"Yeah. I feel better after talking about what happened with my parents. You were right about opening up, how it is hard at first but it gets better afterwards. I have a feeling Tezuka will not treat me any differently." You respond with confidence, knowing you also answered Ryuzaki's hidden question.

"Your other friends would not treat you any differently either. They all would do anything to help you and care about you." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki responds.

"I understand that as well. In time I am sure it will all be out in the open." You said, while getting up to go to school.

"I want to give you a ride to school." Great Great aunt Ryuzaki says.

"No. That is fine. I want to walk to school. Besides, it will be good to stretch a bit." You state with meaning.

"I do not want you to get hurt and or strain yourself." Your Great aunt responds.

"I will be fine." You sate stubbornly. That was the end of discussion. Your Great Great Aunt Ryuzaki liked how lively Serenity was, but also understood, she still needed time to heal. However, the little bit of healing Serenity has had is certainly positive and could only get better.

You walked with Sakuno to school, while listening to Sakuno babble about school and the tennis club. Her babbling made you smile. "Hey, you are smiling. Did I say something funny?" Sakuno asks with a scrunched up nose.

"Nope. Just enjoying hearing your stories." You respond.

"I like how you are changing Serenity. I know I do not know what has happened to you, but I do understand that something terrible happened to you that changed your personality. I am glad you came here and have chosen to live strongly." Sakuno responds.

You stop in place. "Serenity?" Sakuno questions worriedly. Sakuno feels Serenity arms around her. "Thank you Sakuno." You respond with gratitude.

After that the duo cousins walk in silence towards their destination. Sakuno had a slight blush about her cheeks, feeling slightly embarrassed as she had not been thanked before from the bottom of their heart. Serenity enjoyed the silence with a smile, feeling the warmth from the sun beat on her body while warming her heart, and hearing the birds and people busy about with their work.

Within a block from the school, Serenity spots the Seigaku tennis team and breaks out into a smile as you remember this place is close to where you had met them in the first place. When you had saved Ryoma from getting hit by a car.

"Hey guys!" You shout happily calling their attention.

"Serenity, Hoi Hoi! What are you doing walking about?" Eiji screams concerned.

"Going to school." You respond chuckling.

"Ne! Did you just laugh?" Eiji screams yet again, causing people to flinch.

"Are you sure you are strong enough to attend school?" Oishi asks concernedly.

"So long as I do not strain myself, it should be fine. No worries, I will be careful." You respond.

"You better be." Tezuka responds harshly, but in a caring way. You walk over to Tezuka and give him a hug. This surprises everyone, including Tezuka who stood there. However, Tezuka quickly gets over his shock and returns the hug. "Thank you." Serenity responds softly.

"NANI! (What)" Eiji, and Momoshiro shout.

"Shut up. You hurt my ears." Ryoma says with annoyance, while wincing.

"Ano (um), does it seem as though Serenity is acting differently?" Takashi asks.

"She is becoming happy and allowing for her true self to come out." Sakuno responds with happiness. Everyone is happy that Serenity is finding her true self and has found happiness.

"Hey, what about us?" Eiji asks as he comes in for a hug. Upon seeing Eiji going to join in on the hug everyone follow suite with laughter.

"The more the merrier!" Serenity says with laughter.

"Careful of her injuries." Oishi says with care.

"Aw get in here and give me a hug, it will not hurt me." Serenity says with a laugh.

Serenity feels the warmth and kindness from everyone and accepts it with open arms. You feel accepted for the first time and you can feel the love from everyone. You feel safe and protected for the first time and would not have it any other way.

_Sorry. I know it is not much. But, I am slowly getting back into the story. Also, I know it has been awhile. I will try to update when I can. Thank you for understanding._

_If you feel like leaving a response, review and or comment feel free to. Thanks again._


End file.
